


the Prince and the Lady Pirate - Extended Version

by Diana924



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Enchanted Forest, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Cheating, Endgame, F/F, F/M, Killian is the prince, Love Triangles, Neverland (Once Upon a Time), Threesome - F/F/M, and Aurora is the Pirate, and they are endgame
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 12:46:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4305633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il rapimento del giovane Henry Mills, figlio della principessa Emma Swan, innesca conseguenze che nessuno riesce a prevedere, specialmente per il principe Killian Jones e per la rapitrice, il capitano Aurora</p><p> </p><p>sequel di questa: http://archiveofourown.org/works/3069179</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Kllian Jones aveva delle certezze nella vita.  
La prima era che per quanto facesse non sarebbe mai stato come Liam, di quello erano tutti convinti.  
La seconda era che era sempre stato un tipo fedele, era fidanzato da quasi un anno con la principessa Emma e mai l’aveva tradita, fino a quella notte.

Non aveva mai sentito parlare del capitano Aurora Grace, che una ragazzina minuta come lei fosse un pirata era stata una sorpresa e che lei … non riusciva a pentirsene, se chiudeva gli occhi ricordava la pelle di lei a contatto con la sua, le mani curiose e quello sguardo di sfida e le sue labbra.  
Poi l’aveva rivista al ballo e lei lo aveva baciato di fronte ad Emma come se fosse naturale un comportamento del genere, e vederla con quell’abito rosa l’aveva resa bella ma con gli abiti maschili era attraente.

“ Io vorrei semplicemente capire, chi è quella ragazzina e perché ti ha baciato? “ lo incalzò Emma mentre lui vagava con gli occhi alla ricerca di Aurora, voleva una spiegazione l’avrebbe avuta.  
Stava cercando una risposta adeguata e che non rivelasse quello che era accaduto quando sentirono qualcuno che li stava chiamando.  
“ Per fortuna vi ho trovato, si tratta di Henry” dichiarò Snow White, la madre di Emma, Killian ormai aveva smesso di farsi domande sulla differenza d’età tra le due donne che sembrava minima.

“ Cosa è successo? “ le chiese Emma, Killian sapeva bene che sposare Emma avrebbe significato prendersi a carico anche Henry, il figlio che Emma aveva avuto giovanissima col principe Baelfire, figlio dell’Oscuro, il ragazzino si faceva vedere raramente a corte perché per anni aveva vissuto con Regina che considerava sua madre a tutti gli effetti. Emma stessa aveva atteso un anno prima di rivelargli che aveva avuto un figlio e sebbene volesse ancora bene a Baelfire, che lei chiamava Neal, era andata avanti e aveva bisogno di lui.  
“ Non lo so, un secondo prima era nella sua stanza quando sono passata a controllarlo e mi ha detto che stava bene, sono tornata per controllarlo ed era sparito. La porta era aperta e c’era questo “ rispose sua madre mostrando un biglietto dove vi era disegnato uno dei draghi imperiali.

Aurora Grace aveva parlato di un’amante, e l’aveva appena vista con una donna vestita all’orientale, forse tutto quello era stato calcolato, persino il bacio pensò con una certa delusione.

 

°°°

 

Prima dell’incantesimo aveva amato indossare abiti simili, con quelle gonne lunghe, gli strascichi e ballare tutta la notte con Philip.  
Questo era stato prima dell’incantesimo di Malefica, di Mulan e della sua decisione. Lo faceva per amore si disse mentre scrutava il mare, suo padre le aveva fatto sapere che l’avrebbe accolta e protetta nonostante quello che stava facendo ma non era interessata a tornare a casa.

“ È andato tutto bene? “ chiese nel vedere Mulan che le si avvicinava, sentiva di potersi fidare ciecamente di lei e per quello le aveva affidato quell’incarico.  
“ Tutto bene, è nella tua cabina … “ le rispose l’orientale prima di zittirsi, Philip si stava avvicinando e sicuramente avrebbe posto le stesse obiezioni.  
“ Ci stavamo chiedendo, è proprio necessario tutto questo? Potremmo fuggire, andare dovunque tutti e tre, non devi per forza essere sottomessa a quel demone “ si aggiunse Philip e Aurora sapeva che aveva ragione, ma era l’unico modo per salvare suo padre, sapeva bene che Philip aveva sbagliato a rivolgersi proprio a lui ma era l’ultima soluzione che aveva tentato per ritrovarla.

“ Lui ci troverebbe, lo sappiamo tutti e tre “ rispose lei prima di prendere il fagiolo che portava nel sacchetto legato alla cintura, era ora di assolvere il loro ultimo compito, poi sarebbero stati liberi, tutti e tre, insieme.

“ Tenetevi forte, andiamo a Neverland! “ urlò, non sapeva per quale motivo Peter Pan volesse il figlio della principessa Emma ma non le importava nemmeno. L’ultima cosa a cui pensò prima di fare cenno a Philip di sistemarsi accanto al timone, furono le labbra del principe Killian, era un peccato che non l’avrebbe rivisto mai più si disse.

 


	2. First Chapter

Regina si era precipitata nel momento stesso in cui aveva saputo quello che era accaduto e ora stava urlando.  
Urlava contro  Snow White, contro Emma e contro chiunque le capitasse accanto.

“ Com’è possibile che tutto questi sia accaduto? La verità è che mentre tutti eravate impegnati a divertirvi qualcuno ha rapito mio figlio senza che nessuno se ne accorgesse! “ urlò per l’ennesima volta tentando di controllarsi, urlare non sarebbe servito a nulla e dalla descrizione di Emma aveva intuito di chi si potesse trattare, se aveva visto giusto forse era il momento di fare una visita ad una non così tanto cara amica.  
“ Sono stati veloci, ed erano in tre, ma li riprenderemo “ intervenne David, era solo grazie a Snow se lui si trovava lì, per sua moglie e perché negli anni lui e il principe Killian erano divenuti amici, per questo quell’assurdo matrimonio stava per avere luogo pensò Regina.  
“ E come? non sappiamo niente di loro “ fece notare Baelfire e Regina represse un sorriso, lei sapeva bene a chi rivolgersi e forse lo sapeva anche Baelfire. Il figlio dell’Oscuro era a conoscenza di diverse cose e aveva conosciuto molti che come lei si servivano della magia.  
Tutto quello le riportò alla mente le voci che aveva sentito sul regno di re Stefano, della sua povera e sfortunata moglie e della figlia scomparsa poco prima del matrimonio, e soprattutto chi ci fosse dietro tutto quello.  
“ Sappiamo che una di loro era orientale, e qui nella Foresta Incantata c’è solo una persona che si serve di un’orientale ” replicò lei sperando che gli altri capissero.

“ Il capitano Aurora Grace “ rispose con sua sorpresa il principe Killian, Regina forse lo aveva sottovalutato, tutto il regno aveva avuto occhi solo per il principe ereditario Liam trascurando il minore. Lui conosceva l’identità del rapitore, e l’aveva definita in quella maniera, capitano.  
Killian ed Emma insieme erano una bella coppia, avrebbero unito i due regni ma Regina aveva come l’impressione che i due avessero fin troppo bisogno dell’altro, non come lei con Daniel. S’impose di non pensare a Daniel, a breve sarebbe stato quel giorno, quello che lei più odiava al mondo, specialmente ora che era sola, senza suo padre e senza Henry. Henry che amava come un figlio, Henry che la considerava una seconda madre, Henry che aveva cresciuto da sola cercando di tenerlo lontano dalla magia.  
“ Capitano? E così ora le ragazzine giocano ai pirati? Il suo nome è Aurora, principessa Aurora “ rispose, doveva avvisare la sua amica, quella si che per lei sarebbe stata una bella notizia.  
 Tutti la fissarono sorpresi, la vicenda di Aurora e prima ancora di sua madre Rosaspina era nota per tutto il reame. Re Stefano aveva sconfitto il drago e poi il principe Philip aveva salvato Aurora, tutti conoscevano quella parte della storia, pochi sapevano che il seguito era leggermente meno roseo.

“ La principessa Aurora? Com’è possibile che una principessa sia diventata un pirata? “ chiese Snow preoccupata, Regina conosceva già la risposta, lo Specchio le era sempre stato d’aiuto si disse.  
“ La maledizione di Malefica può anche essere scomparsa ma lei resta un pericolo, e c’è una sola persona che può proteggere Aurora da lei “ rispose Baelfire, sebbene quello fosse molto interessante Regina trovava più interessante osservare gli sguardi che Emma e il principe Killian si stavano lanciando.

“ Tuo padre, Rumpelstilskin “ disse Emma, se quello era il problema allora sarebbe stato facile riavere suo figlio, solo non capiva a cosa servisse Henry, sapeva chi fosse l’Oscuro, non si erano mai incontrati di persona ma Baelfire, Neal, le aveva spesso parlato di lui.  
“ No, il signore di Neverland, Peter Pan “ fu la risposta che sorprese tutti. Persino Regina che si vantava di conoscere chiunque praticasse la magia ma non aveva mai sentito quel nome e credeva che Neverland fosse disabitata da secoli.  
“ Peter Pan? Ma è una leggenda, una favola per bambini “ intervenne uno dei sette nani, Regina non si era mai impegnata ad imparare correttamente i nomi di tutti e sette, che a loro badasse Snow White.  
“ … affatto, esiste, noi due … so chi è ma è una lunga storia, l’accesso a Neverland è protetto, nemmeno Jefferson può entrarci “ disse Baelfire, Regina stava già pensando di convocare il Cappellaio e poi recarsi con lui, e forse Emma, a Neverland e riprendersi Henry.  
“ E come possiamo andarci allora? “ chiese giustamente il principe Killian, finalmente una domanda interessante.

“ Servono i fagioli magici, o … desiderare ardentemente di andarci ma quello riguarda solo i bambini “, suo padre gli aveva tassativamente vietato di andare a Neverland e quando lui aveva tentato di andarvi lo stesso era stato bloccato con la magia, ricordava bene quelle parole ma suo padre non era tipo da non affrontare un nemico, quando era ancora umano era diverso.  
“ Questo non ci porta da nessuna parte, prima parliamo con l’Oscuro e poi troviamo un sistema per andare a Neverland! “ dichiarò Emma, si sarebbe ripresa suo figlio e avrebbe affrontato Aurora perché aveva intuito cosa fosse accaduto tra lei e il suo futuro sposo.

 

***

Henry riprese i sensi grazie al rollio della nave.  
 Lentamente aprì gli occhi e vide una donna che lo stava osservando. Aveva i capelli neri, lunghi e legati in una coda elegante, occhi profondi e un aspetto orientale. Quello che lo sorprese fu però il suo modo di vestire: la donna indossava un’armatura con uno stemma che non conosceva eppure sia Emma ché Regina si erano molto occupate della sua educazione.

“ Ti sei svegliato finalmente “ disse la donna prima di scomparire e dandogli agio di guardarsi intorno. Era una stanza confortevole, arredata sobriamente che per un secondo ricordò ad Henry l’ammiraglia del Killian Jones dove si era recato diverse volte insieme all’altro. Killian gli piaceva, adorava suo padre ma Killian era l’uomo perfetto per sua madre, questo doveva ammetterlo.  
 Quello che lo sorprese fu il fuso. Giaceva accanto al letto e alla base vi era una rosa, un oggetto simile suonava così strano su una nave pirata pensò Henry prima di sentire la porta aprirsi e vedere il capitano.  
“ Scusa Mulan, a volte ha la mano pesante “ ed Henry rimase senza parole. Il capitano non era affatto come se l’era immaginato. Prima di tutto era una donna, o per meglio dire una ragazza poco più bassa di sua madre, capelli castani e un abbigliamento indubbiamente maschile.  
“ E tu chi sei? “ chiese, lo stavano cercando, a breve lo avrebbero trovato, Henry ne era sicuro.

“ Aurora Grace, capitano Aurora Grace , al vostro servizio principe Henry “ rispose il capitano prima di esibirsi in quella che cercò di far passare per la parodia di un inchino perché era evidente che fosse pratica del cerimoniale. “ Non pensarlo, nessuno ci raggiungerà, ti staranno sicuramente cercando ma non possono trovarci, lui non vuole essere trovato “ aggiunse Aurora come se avesse indovinato i suoi pensieri.  
“ Se siete al mio servizio fatemi sbarcare, sono il figlio della principessa Emma, futura sposa del principe Killian Jones “ cercò di farla ragionare, per fortuna non era stato bendato, solo legato pensò cercando di allentare i nodi.  
“ … e il nipote dell’Oscuro, se dipendesse da me sarebbe diverso ma lui vuole te e io obbedisco “ replicò Aurora prima di fissarlo, e lui ripassò chi potesse essere arrabbiato con un membro della sua grande famiglia per ingaggiare un pirata per rapirlo.  
 “ Emma, Regina e gli altri ti troveranno “ rispose Henry sperando di convincerla.  
 “ Non qui, vieni con me e non fare scherzi ragazzino “ rispose il capitano, Aurora, prima di slegarlo. Per quanto fosse minuta era dotata di una discreta forza pensò lui mentre lo trascinava verso il ponte.

Killian Jones gli aveva insegnato ad orientarsi grazie alla posizione delle stelle per cui così alzò gli occhi, peccato che le stelle non fossero quelle a cui era abituato, non era nemmeno nei pressi di Arendelle come aveva sperato per un istante, la regina Elsa era un’amica di sua madre e avrebbe potuto aiutarlo.  
“ Non perderei tempo se fosse per te, qui non siamo nella Foresta Incantata “ disse un uomo prima di raggiungerli seguito dall’orientale ed entrambi abbracciarono Aurora che li ricambiò con uno sguardo pieno d’amore, per entrambi.  
“ E dove siamo allora? “ chiese lui curioso mentre un’isola appariva all’orizzonte.

  
“Benvenuto a Neverland Henry, benvenuto a Neverland “ gli annunciò Aurora prima di far cenno di avvicinarsi all’isola, e così quella era Neverland si disse Henry, allora esisteva realmente.


	3. Second Chapter

Killian non vedeva l’Oscuro dai tempi di Milah.  
 La sua dolce Milah era ormai un bel ricordo, testimoniato dal tatuaggio che si era fatto realizzare poco dopo averla persa, ed era sicuro che il Coccodrillo non sarebbe stato molto felice di vederlo, ma Emma aveva insistito.

Aveva insistito per essere presente ed Emma era dalla sua parte ma quando si erano presentati al castello dell’Oscuro lui si era sentito come bloccato, come se l’altro sapesse del suo arrivo e non lo volesse nella sua dimora.  
<< Mio padre si è appena accorto del tuo arrivo, ti consiglio di aspettare qui mentre o facciamo ragionare >> gli consigliò Bealfire e Killian obbedì di malavoglia, rimanere lì fuori era stupido ma era sicuro che se avesse disobbedito l’Oscuro avrebbe punito Emma, come quando con Milah … .

Aveva creduto di poter amare Milah per sempre e che quello che li legasse fosse vero amore, degli affari del regno poco gl’importava, ai balli, ai ricevimenti, ai vari consigli era sempre Liam quello richiesto, Liam con cui gli uomini volevano parlare e le donne ballare e a lui andava bene così.  
 Liam era sempre stato il migliore e lui accettava la cosa, Liam era l’essere umano che più ammirasse al mondo, ricordava ancora il dolore quando aveva visto il suo cadavere. Liam era partito per una missione e per la prima volta non aveva voluto che lo seguisse proprio perché non sapeva esattamente cosa lo attendeva.

Sul momento non ci aveva pensato, ma Neverland, il principe Killian aveva già udito pronunciare quel nome.  
 Erano passati diversi anni e aveva cercato di non pensare a quei giorni ma mentre erano in viaggio un po’ per caso, un po’ per noia si era ritrovato a ripercorrere con la mente proprio quei giorni. Emma aveva ignorato quasi del tutto Baelfire e la cosa era ottima per lui, preferendo chiacchierare con regina che era ben determinata a ritrovare Henry e poi ad uccidere chiunque lo avesse rapito.

E lui aveva subito rivisto davanti a sé dei capelli castani, degli abiti indubbiamente maschili ma un corpo minuto, aggraziato e senza alcun dubbio femminile, quello di Aurora Grace, del capitano Aurora Grace.  
 Aveva sentito parlare di lei, ma le principesse non lo avevano mai interessato, non era il tipo inoltre era Liam quello che avrebbe sposato una principessa, non lui. Emma, sebbene fosse la figlia di Snow White era anche figlia di un uomo che prima del matrimonio era stato un semplice pastore e faceva di tutto per scrollarsi l’immagine che il popolo aveva di una principessa, che si trattasse della sua passata relazione con Baelfire o del suo apprendistato con Regina. A lui non importava, anzi adorava una donna così indipendente, libera e che svelava la propria fragilità solamente a pochi eletti tra cui lui stesso.

<< E così siete voi l’ospite indesiderato quest’oggi? >> disse una voce che lo fece voltare e gli fece istintivamente portare la mano verso la spada.  
 A parlare era stato un uomo leggermente più alto di lui, capelli castani corti, occhi vivaci e irriverenti e una cappelliera tra le mani.  
 << Ci conosciamo per caso? >> quel tizio gli ispirava un’antipatia istintiva, non sapeva perché ma ne detestava persino la presenza.  
 << Pardon, Jefferson, al vostro servizio principe Killian >> rispose l’altro con un sorriso sornione prima di esibirsi nella parodia di un inchino, in altre occasioni forse Killian l’avrebbe trovato divertente ma in quel momento aveva altri pensieri, Henry, l’Oscuro ma soprattutto Aurora.  
 << Come sapete chi sono? >> chiese sospettoso prima che l’altro ridacchiasse divertito irritandolo ancora di più.  
 << So quello che mi serve per sopravvivere e soprattutto so rendermi indispensabile >> fu la pronta replica dell’altro prima di tirare fuori un cappello alquanto malandato a cui sembrava affezionato.

Quello era troppo pensò Killian prima di estrarre la spada, solitamente era accomodante ma quell’uomo lo stava facendo arrabbiare, specialmente perché non si stava difendendo o altro, rideva e basta.  
Poi sentì la mano più leggera e abbassò lo sguardo notando un fumo violetto attorno alla mano, magia, e sapeva chi era stato. Regina, era stata lei, Emma ancora non si fidava di quel tipo di magia. Lui non si fidava della magia in generale, sapeva bene che la magia aveva sempre un prezzo e non era intenzionato a pagarlo.  
<< È sempre bello rivederti Jefferson >> disse infatti Regina prima di passare distrattamente a Baelfire la sua spada, dunque i due si conoscevano, e non avevamo dei bei trascorsi si disse Killian osservando come per la prima volta Jefferson aveva perso la sua baldanza iniziale.  
 << Regina, e non sei sola >> disse l’altro prima di guardansi nervosamente attorno.  
<< Ti presento la principessa Emma Swan e il figlio dell’Oscuro … tutti e quattro avevamo proprio bisogno di un Cappellaio >> lo apostrofò Regina mentre lui e gli altri la guardavano sorpresi.  
 << Quindi quando Rumplestiltskin non ha i mezzi per portarvi dove dovete andare … Jefferson al vostro servizio, la mia umile professione è di essere un viaggiatore di mondi >> rispose Jefferson con un sorriso saputo che irritò Killian e Regina.  
 

  
***

 

Lo sbarco avvenne facilmente pensò Aurora mentre metteva piede sulla spiaggia seguita da Mulan e Philip.  
 Tra loro c’era il piccolo Henry che almeno aveva deciso di rimanere in silenzio. Non poteva fuggire con i polsi legati, Mulan sapeva fare il suo lavoro pensò ricordando l’ultima volta che aveva permesso quella cosa all’orientale, e se anche Henry fosse fuggito non avrebbe avuto un luogo dove andare, non a Neverland. Da Neverland non si fuggiva, a meno che non lo volesse il suo signore e Aurora conosceva Peter Pan da troppo tempo per sapere cosa volesse o non volesse.  
 << Dovrebbero essere già qui >> le fece notare Philp, aveva ragione pensò Aurora prima di fare pochi passi. In quei giorni non era riuscita a smettere di pensare al principe Killian, a come l’avesse fatta sentire, a quello che era accaduto tra loro.  
 Non era una di quelle, non lei, ma si era sentita attratta da lui come una calamita e non aveva nemmeno provato a resistere. Si era arresa a quello che sentiva e l’altro aveva fatto altrettanto e non riusciva ad esserne dispiaciuta.  
 Fino a quel momento nella sua vita c’erano stati solo Philip e Mulan e a loro due era sempre stata fedele, non aveva mia avuto altri volti nel cuore, solo loro due. E ora … aveva baciato, e non solo, un principe e non riusciva a toglierselo dalla testa.

<< È qui, si sta solo divertendo a giocare con noi >> disse Mulan che aveva posto mano alla spada, e aveva ragione si disse Aurora nel riconoscere una figura familiare che si stava avvicinando.  
 << Principessa Aurora, e così sei tornata >> disse la voce attraverso il cappuccio.  
 << Sapevi che sarei tornata Felix, e ora portaci dal tuo padrone: noi abbiamo fatto la nostra parte, ora tocca a lui >> annunciò prima che i Bimbi Sperduti li circondassero, i sodali del signore di Neverland le facevano paura, era allora che tornava ad essere la principessa che sognava solamente l’amore e ignorava le regole del mondo. Stava facendo quello per amore, darsi alla pirateria, servire Peter Pan, lo stava facendo per amore, per Philip, solo per lui. Era il minimo che potesse fare per Philip che l’aveva cercata a lungo quando Maleficent l’aveva fatta cadere addormentata. Solo Peter Pan era abbastanza potente da poter sfidare Maleficent ed uscirne vincitore, per questo lei si appoggiava a lui da anni, per poter essere in grado un giorno di poter tornare a casa senza timore della strega e con Philip al suo fianco.

<< Prima dobbiamo controllare capitano, per essere sicuri >> rispose Felix facendo segno ad un ragazzo di consegnargli una pergamena.  
 Erano tutti così distratti ad attendere le parole di Felix che Mulan si accorse solo all’ultimo momento di Henry che aveva atteso quel momento per scappare. Aurora sentì le sue speranze infrangersi, Peter Pan aveva bisogno di quel ragazzino e poi l’avrebbe protetta, se avesse ritrovato lui stesso Henry tutto il suo lavoro sarebbe andato in fumo e lei avrebbe perso Philip.

<< Vi aiuteremo a riprenderlo, ma ricordate bene tutti e tre: Peter Pan non fallisce mai >> li ammonì Felix prima di allontanarsi silenzioso com’era arrivato lasciandoli soli sulla spiaggia.  
 << E ora cosa facciamo Aurora? >> le chiese Mula preoccupata.  
 << Non abbiamo che un’unica possibilità >> le rispose Aurora.  
 << Dobbiamo trovare Henry, e dobbiamo essere i primi >> intervenne Philip, se lo avessero trovato prima i Bimbi Sperduti Peter Pan poteva non tener fede al loro patto e uno come lui aveva solidi mezzi per poterlo fare.  
 << Dobbiamo trovarlo >> dichiarò Aurora, e così non avrebbe pensato al principe Killian.


	4. Third Chapter

Neverland non era cambiata si disse Aurora prima di fare cenno a Mulan e a Philip di dividersi, se solo fosse stata più attenta.

  
Era bastato un secondo e il prigioniero era scappato e Aurora sapeva che Peter Pan detestava i fallimenti.  
<< Dividiamoci, dobbiamo trovarlo prima di quei ragazzini >> ordinò prima di farsi abbracciare da Philip e poi sfiorare dolcemente il volto di Mulan, fu l’orientale a cercare la sua bocca in un bacio tenero e rassicurante, Mulan voleva rassicurarla e lei aveva così bisogno di entrambi. Quello era uno dei tanti momenti in cui Aurora desiderava tornare la piccola principessa la cui unica preoccupazione era piacere a Philip ma questo era accaduto prima di Maleficent, quando la donna si era ripresentata decisa a vendicarsi della sua famiglia. Aveva scelto lei e quando Philip l’aveva liberata con l’aiuto di Mulan non avevano avuto alternative, per questo si era affidata all’unico essere in grado di poter contrastare e vincere Maleficent: Peter Pan il signore di Neverland.  
E Peter Pan si era dichiarato felice di aiutarla, in cambio di tanti piccoli favori e a malincuore lei aveva obbedito, per questo doveva essere lei a consegnare Henry al padrone di Neverland, Peter Pan era stato chiaro: se non fosse stata presente alla consegna poteva anche considerare annullato il loro accordo e lei aveva bisogno della protezione dell’altro.

Sentirono in lontananza le urla e le grida dei sodali di Pan e Aurora fece segno ai due di affrettarsi, prima avrebbero trovato Henry e prima tutto quello sarebbe finito, ignorava perché proprio lui tra tanti ragazzini ma aveva imparato a non farsi domande, specialmente se la risposta rischiava di non piacerle.  
E oltre a tutto quello ci si era messo anche il principe Killian.  
Aveva finto di non sapere cosa fosse accaduto a suo fratello Liam quando lo stesso padrone di Neverland aveva rivelato loro che uno dei due fratelli era morto e che lui non era estraneo alla cosa, c’erano dei momenti in cui Aurora temeva quel ragazzino, era come se fosse … più vecchio dell’età che aveva e allo stesso tempo più infantile, non riusciva a trovare una descrizione migliore.  
Quando aveva avuto l’incarico di rapire il figlio della principessa Emma non ne era stata entusiasta, lei era a capo di una nave pirata, poteva certamente fare qualcosa di più importante di quello, ma l’ordine era stato categorico e lei lo aveva fatto, per Philip. Non sapeva nemmeno perché avesse insistito per quel sopralluogo, sia Philip che Mulan l’avevano sconsigliata a causa della guardia raddoppiata per l’imminente matrimonio della principessa Emma e del principe Killian Jones ma alla fine era stata lei a spuntarla.

  
E poi … non immaginava certamente che si sarebbe fatta ammaliare dell’altro, che … chiuse gli occhi e le parve di risentire la mano di lui che la sfiorava dolcemente, il sapore dei baci che si erano scambiati e della passione che avevano condiviso, non aveva mai fatto … quello con un uomo diverso da Philip e non lo aveva nemmeno creduto possibile e invece si era ritrovata su un letto sotto il principe Killian che le aveva regalato un piacere che per un istante le aveva atto dimenticare tutto.  
Non aveva mai tradito Philip o Mulan eppure era accaduto ed era stato qualcosa di impulsivo, meraviglioso e quel che era peggio le era sembrato così giusto, come se avesse atteso per tutta la vita quel momento ma non poteva essere, lei era destinata a Philip, amava Philip fin da quando era una bambina, era grata a Mulan da quando l’aveva salvata e perché aveva scelto di rimanere al loro fianco, amava la sua risata, i suoi racconti sull’armata dell’imperatore, la sua pelle morbida e delicata che sembrava quasi negare quale grande guerriera fosse l’orientale.  
Le parve di vederlo e subito aumentò il passo decisa a recuperarlo, bastava così poco, il ragazzino era veloce ma lei conosceva bene l’isola e le sarebbe stato facile anticiparlo quando i suoi piedi urtarono qualcosa che prima non c’era.

Abbassò lo sguardo curiosa e notò un cappello, un cappello che proprio in quel momento cominciò a girare. Poi fu sbalzata all’indietro e quando aprì gli occhi si rese conto di non essere più sola, non conosceva quelle persone, solo … Killian era lì, in alta uniforme e la stava fissando sebbene accanto a lui ci fosse una donna bionda.  
<< Signore e signori … benvenuti a Neverland >> disse quello che doveva essere il possessore del cappello prima di aprire le braccia, tutto quello aveva appena reso più difficile la sua missione pensò Aurora prima che gli altri si accorgessero di lei.

 

***

 

Il cappello funzionava realmente pensò Killian mentre si sistemava gli abiti con la mano buona e lui ed Emma si guardavano attorno.  
Aveva letto delle descrizioni dell’isola quando Liam vi si era recato, suo fratello non aveva voluto rivelargli nulla sul perché in quell’occasione fosse stato scelto solo lui quando solitamente andavano insieme, si era limitato ad abbracciarlo prima di salire sull’ammiraglia e dare ordine di salpare. Quella era stata l’ultima volta che aveva visto Liam Jones vivo pensò con rimpianto, forse se lui fosse stato presente, forse se avesse insistito di più … .

Non si fidava di quel Jefferson ma era la loro unica possibilità per poter giungere a Neverland perché l’Oscuro aveva messo in chiaro che non li avrebbe mai e poi mai aiutati a raggiungere quel posto.  
Incontrò degli occhi familiari e cercò di non mostrarsi eccessivamente sorpreso, quella di fronte a lui, vestita con gli stessi abiti maschili della prima volta, era indubbiamente la principessa Aurora.  
Aurora li stava guardando sorpresa e anche spaventata, non capiva perché avesse portato lì Henry ma vederla per qualche strano motivo lo rincuorò.

<< << Signore e signori … benvenuti a Neverland >> >> dichiarò Jefferson con una risatina divertita mentre Regina e Neal si tiravano su.  
<< Ma io quella la conosco, è la stessa ragazza che ti ha baciato >> dichiarò Emma indicando a tutti Aurora che si stava guardando attorno spaventata alla ricerca di una via di fuga.  
Come previsto l’altra non riuscì a fare un passo, non con Regina che a quanto sembrava riusciva a controllare la sua magia anche su quell’isola.  
<< E così tu saresti Auora, mi chiedo cosa ci faccia una principessa giovane come te in una terra simile >> la schernì Regina e Killian per un istante provò pena per lei, Regina non era una donna che andava per il sottile e ora che riguardava Henry non si sarebbe certamente trattenuta  
<< Non sono affari tuoi, e ora si che sono rovinata, non sapete cosa avete messo in moto >> rispose Aurora prima di posare gli occhi su di lui.  
<< Non capisco, quest’isola appartiene a Peter Pan e tu cosa ci fai qui? >> le chiese Emma, lei aveva qualche difficoltà con la sua magia ma se si fosse alleata con Regina forse sarebbe riuscita a stabilizzarla.  
<< Non è importante, se siete qui è perché lui lo vuole, se siete arrivati qui è perché lui lo vuole >> fu la risposta di Aurora mentre cercava di liberarsi e quello era completamente assurdo pensò tra sé Killian.  
<< Con tutto il permesso … principessa … se siamo qui è grazie al mio cappello >> intervenne Jefferson e a quella risposta Aurora non riuscì a reprimere una risatina divertita, c’era qualcosa che lei sapeva e loro ignoravano.  
<< E perché credi che il tuo cappello vi abbia portato proprio qui e non in mezzo al mare o sulla mia nave? Lui voleva che voi arrivaste interi >> rispose Aurora prima di alzare gli occhi al cielo alla ricerca di qualcosa.

<< Tutto questo non ha alcun senso, prima Peter Pan fa rapire mio figlio e poi ci permette di arrivare qui affinché possiamo riprendercelo, a che gioco sta giocando? >> sbottò Baelfire e aveva ragione, tutto quello non aveva logica, se a Peter Pan per qualche motivo serviva Henry perché allora aveva permesso a tutti loro di arrivare incolumi a Neverland?  
<< Peter Pan non fallisce mai, ha in mente una parte per ognuno di voi, per questo l’Oscuro non ha voluto avere niente a che fare con questo: sperava di riuscire a fermare Peter Pan facendovi restare nella Enchanted Forest >> rispose Aurora mentre alternava lo sguardo tra lui e il cielo, come se fosse in attesa di qualcosa e lasciandoli disorientati: Regina si bloccò, Emma lo guardò spaventata mentre Baelfire cercava di capire quelle parole e Jefferson aveva iniziato a guardare con ritrovato interesse il suo cappello, lui semplicemente non riusciva a staccare gli occhi da Aurora.  
<< Mi è piaciuto molto restare a parlare con voi ma ora devo proprio andare, quante cose si fanno per amore >> e detto questo sentirono qualcosa sopra di loro, abbastanza a lungo da permettere ad Aurora di fuggire a causa del cambio di attenzione da parte di Regina: quella era … un’ombra?


	5. Forth Chapter

<< Sicuro che riusciranno a riprendere il ragazzo? >> chiese Felix prima di posare la testa sul cuscino cercando di regolare il respiro.  
<< Lo faranno, per Aurora quel ragazzino è importante, anche se non sa a cosa mi serve e non deve saperlo >> rispose Peter Pan fissando il soffitto della casa sull’albero dove risiedeva e dove talvolta quando si sentiva di buon’umore permetteva a Felix di passare la notte.  
<< E se lo trovassero prima gli altri? >> domandò Felix osservando l’incontrastato signore di Neverland, come tutti gli altri sapeva bene che Peter Pan non falliva mai solamente non comprendeva perché da anni si servissero di Aurora e dei suoi due amanti per quelle missioni, lui e gli altri sarebbero stati sufficienti aveva pensato più di una volta.  
<< Non accadrà, so quello che dico Felix, inoltre Aurora non potrà raccontare nulla >> rispose prima di voltarsi verso l’altro, il suo piano stava andando esattamente come aveva previsto, aveva permesso a Bealfire, Emma Swan, Regina e a quel mentecatto di Jefferson di arrivare fin lì perché altrimenti sarebbe stato troppo facile e lui odiava annoiarsi. In quanto al principe Killian … si ricordava molto bene di suo fratello Liam, lui lo aveva avvisato ma quando uno è testardo … sarebbe stato divertente pensò, chissà se il principe Killian sapeva cosa suo fratello era venuto a cercare nella sua isola.  
<< E gli altri? Regina è una strega potente, il Viaggiatore di Mondi ha quel suo cappello, per non parlare della Salvatrice >> Felix, dolce, adorabile, ingenuo Felix pensò il signore di Neverland, Regina era potente ma se era come sua madre sarebbe stato facile controllarla, Jefferson era solo un pagliaccio con un ridicolo cappello e la Salvatrice … lui aveva suo figlio, l’unico di cui doveva preoccuparsi era l’Oscuro e la possibilità che avrebbe raccontato tutto ma era sicuro che non fosse accaduto, conosceva troppo bene Rumplestinskin per sapere come si sarebbe comportato. L’unico serio problema era Baelfire ma … lui amava le riunioni di famiglia e quella si riprometteva di essere divertente.

Aurora era solo una pedina, l’adorabile principessina vestita da pirata aveva già eseguito altri suoi ordini ma solo quando avrebbe ottenuto quel che desiderava avrebbe tenuto fede alla sua parte del patto, proteggerla da Maleficent era più facile di quanto la ragazza credesse. Maleficent sapeva esattamente chi fosse e lui sapeva che se il noem dell’Oscuro veniva pronunciato con rispetto il suo veniva pronunciato  con timore, quando veniva pronunciato.  
Aveva bisogno di lei e di quei due che si portava dietro, e tutti sapevano che avrebbe tenuto fede al loro accordo solo e solo se Aurora gli avesse portato Henry, se lo trovavano prima i suoi Lost Boys allora tutto sarebbe tornato come sempre, e come piaceva a lui. Il principe Philip aveva avuto quell’idea fin dal principio e Mulan …Mulan avrebbe fatto di tutto per Aurora, riusciva a capirlo, come lui quando si parlava di Evanna.  
<< Non preoccuparti per loro, ricorda una cosa Felix >> rispose prima di sistemarsi sopra l’altro e bloccargli le braccia sopra la testa con un ghigno. Il suo piano stava andando esattamente come aveva previsto e niente e nessuno l’avrebbero intralciato. Pensare ad Evanna l’aveva irritato, quando si trattava di lei era sempre così, per questo aveva bisogno di Felix. Dalla morte di Rufio Felix non era solo il suo compagno di letto ma anche il suo secondo in comando e l’unico che fosse a conoscenza di tutto il suo piano, ne ignorava lo scopo ma aveva imparato negli anni che non doveva fidarsi di nessuno e per farlo era necessario tacere i dettagli più importanti.

<< Peter Pan non fallisce mai >> fu la pronta replica di Felix, il signore di Neverland percepiva chiaramente i dubbi dell’altro ma non si sarebbe fatto distrarre da quegli sciocchi pensieri, se fosse stato necessario avrebbe fatto affidamento su Tinkerbell, la fata poteva essergli utile pensò.  
<< Esatto, completamente vero, e ora … sai cosa devi fare? >> chiese sfiorando lentamente il petto dell’altro con le dita, sempre più velocemente, con sempre maggior bramosia e desiderio.  
<< Cosa? >> domandò Felix con il fiato corto.  
<< Ora scopami bene >> rispose il padrone di Neverland prima che l’altro invertisse le posizioni e cercasse con bramosia la sua bocca.  
Peter Pan non falliva mai si disse, inoltre … raramente riceveva visite e quella era un’occasione da non perdere, assolutamente da non perdere.

 

***

 

Aurora si era data dell’idiota, della sciocca e soprattutto non riusciva a perdonarsi il futuro fallimento.  
 Gli accordi con Peter Pan erano semplici: lei gli portava Henry e lui l’avrebbe protetta da Maleficent, lei con Philip avevano sbagliato, Mulan era finita con loro perché aveva aiutato Philip a cercarla quando tutti disperavano di trovarla.  
 Quando si era svegliata grazie al bacio di Philip si era sentita felice, poi aveva sentito del patto e ne aveva proposto un altro a Peter Pan: i suoi servigi in cambio della protezione che lui avrebbe accordato loro da Maleficent. L’errore era stato non porre limiti di tempo e per quello erano anni che serviva il potente signore di Neverland. C’era anche una clausola di cui non aveva mai parlato: in caso di fallimento si sarebbe volontariamente ferita con la sogno – ombra affinché curandola Peter Pan non le avrebbe più permesso di lasciare l’isola. Ma Philip e Mulan sarebbero stati liberi.  
 E ora il fallimento era vicino, aveva fatto tutto quello per amore, per Philip, per salvare lui e Mulan come loro avevano salvato lei.  
 Chiuse gli occhi ripensando alle braccia forti di lui e alle labbra dolci di lei, ricordando le notti che avevano passato sulla sua nave, lui che la possedeva con furia e Mulan che l’accarezzava con tenerezza e devozione, lei che non sapeva chi baciare prima, chi doveva toccare.

Eppoi … c’era il principe Killian.  
 Aveva due amanti, non aveva mai avuto bisogno di altro eppure nel momento esatto in cui aveva incontrato gli occhi di Killian aveva sentito il bisogno di essergli vicina, di sapere chi fosse, di sentire le sue labbra sulle sue, il tocco della sua mano, di sentire i loro due corpi vicini. Era un bisogno unicamente fisico si era detta e aveva pensato che soddisfarlo il prima possibile non avrebbe avuto conseguenze, invece nei giorni aveva spesso ripensato a quello che era accaduto, per questo al ballo aveva chiesto a Mulan di occuparsi di Henry mentre lei … lei aveva baciato il principe Killian Jones. L’orientale non aveva detto nulla, si era limitata ad annuire e a guardarla con uno sguardo triste e malinconico che l’aveva fatta sentire in colpa com’era giusto che si sentisse.  
 Per questo nel vedere l’Ombra si era preoccupata, era già pronta all’inevitabile a differenza degli altri che stavano cercando di contrastarla. Con sua sorpresa l’Ombra si limitò ad una semplice ricognizione, come se Peter Pan volesse essere sicuro di cosa stesse accadendo e già pregustasse la vittoria.  
 << Quella era un’ombra? >> chiese la principessa Emma quando l’Ombra era già lontana, andava a riferire al suo padrone il suo fallimento si disse Aurora sperando che Philip e Mulan fossero stati più fortunati di lei nella ricerca di Henry.  
 << Era l’Ombra, l’Ombra di Peter Pan, e grazie a voi e al vostro stupido cappello ora è tutto finito >> replicò lei cercando di tenere a freno le mani, doveva avere fiducia in Philip e Mulan si ripeté, dovevano trovare Henry prima dei Lost Boys di Peter Pan e l’accordo sarebbe stato valido pensò mentre cercava di raggiungere il suo coltello, maledizione a chi l’aveva legata.  
 << Io non lo chiamerei stupido milady, è solo un cappello, piuttosto spiegatemi perché avete appena detto che se non fosse stato per il vostro padrone non saremmo mai arrivati >> le chiese Jefferson, la fama di Jefferson era pari solo a quella di Rumplestinskin e a quella di Maleficent.  
 << Perché è così, tutto qui dipende dalla sua volontà, e ora lasciatemi andare >> chiese, era così vicina all’implorare.  
 << Non vedo perché, anzi …  potremmo abbandonarti qui e cercare Henry da soli >> propose Regina e dal tono delle parole Aurora comprese che la mora non stava affatto scherzando.  
 Gli altri sembrarono assentire, gli occhi di Killian che passavano dai suoi a quelli della principessa Emma.

<< Non potete, voi … no – non sapeva più cosa inventarsi pensò prima di avere un’illuminazione – so perché il principe Liam è morto! >> urlò. Era in parte una bugia ma aveva le sue idee, lei era appena arrivata e aveva visto quella nave allontanarsi e ne aveva riconosciuto lo stemma. Poi Peter Pan era stato di umore insolitamente felice per settimane e infine aveva appreso dal principe Killian la morte di suo fratello, e lei non era stupida.  
 Si voltarono tutti verso di lei e il principe Killian ed Emma le si avvicinarono a passi decisi, specialmente lui.  
 << Com’è possibile che tu sappia cos’è successo a Liam? >> le domandò Killian in un misto di tenerezza, curiosità e rancore.  
 << Ho visto una nave … credo che fosse la sua, è morto non appena è arrivato nel nostro mondo, vero? >> chiese lei, un altro dei giochi perversi di Peter Pan pensò, tipico.  
 << Cosa vorrebbe dire questo? Non capisco >> intervenne il figlio dell’Oscuro, Peter Pan era interessato a lui anche se Aurora non sapeva il perché, gran parte dei piani del signore di Neverland le erano oscuri, e così per Philip e Mulan, solo Felix era a conoscenza di tutto. Sapeva bene chi fosse Baelfire, Peter Pan su quello era stato chiaro: il figlio della principessa Emma Swan e di Baelfire, nessun’altro, solo quel ragazzino.  
 << Liam deve essersi ferito con la sogno – ombra e l’unico modo per curarsi è bere l’acqua di Neverland, come però sostiene vostro padre la magia ha un prezzo, evidentemente Peter Pan non lo ha avvertito. Io … io ho fatto un patto con lui >> ammise, ancora poco e sarebbe stata libera e pronta a tornare a inseguire Henry.  
 << E perché una principessa come te avrebbe dovuto stringere un patto con uno come il demonio che ti fa tanta paura? >> le chiese giustamente, in Peter Pan c’era qualcosa che le faceva paura, Philip lo considerava un ragazzino e Mulan lo evitava ma lei ne aveva paura, pura e semplice paura.

<< Non ci arrivate? Per amore, l’ho fatto per amore >> ammise prima di dare uno strattone alle corde, era così vicina al risultato finale.  
 << E per amore hai rapito mio figlio? >> le domandò Emma mentre Killian la fissava incuriosito, un peccato non avere altre informazioni sul principe Liam, se avesse avuto più tempo si sarebbe recata da suo padre e gli avrebbe chiesto informazioni. No, non poteva farlo, non poteva perché così avrebbe messo in pericolo la sua famiglia, suo padre Stephen, sua madre Rosaspina e tutto il suo regno, Maleficent l’avrebbe attaccata e insieme a sua figlia Lilith avrebbe distrutto tutto il reame e lei non poteva permetterlo.  
 Per amore della sua famiglia e del suo regno era divenuta un pirata, per amore di Philip e di Aurora serviva Peter Pan e per … affinità con Killian Jones avrebbe dato loro le informazioni di cui aveva bisogno ma non Henry.  
 << Quello che Peter Pan chiede Peter Pan ottiene, che tu lo voglia o meno, come per quel che riguarda te Baelfire, mi hanno raccontato una storia curiosa una sera >> ammise prima di liberarsi definitivamente dalle catene, in pochi passi si avvicinò al principe Killian, cercò le sue labbra in un bacio veloce e poi corse via, doveva trovare Henry e mettere più distanza che poteva tra lei e Killian Jones, il prima possibile.


	6. Fifthn Chapter

Aurora corse, non sapeva in che direzione ma doveva cercare Henry e trovarlo prima che lo facessero i Lost Boys.  
Era vicina alle Grotte dell’Eco, sperò che il ragazzino non fosse entrato là dentro, quando qualcuno le afferrò le spalle e la bloccò. D’istinto mise la mano sul fianco alla ricerca della sua sciabola, non aveva mai imparato ad usarla come si deve sebbene sia Philip che Mulan le avessero dato delle lezioni, quando si rese conto che la sua mano era bloccata da qualcosa di freddo, abbassando gli occhi si rese conto che si trattava dell’uncino di Killian Jones.  
<< Principe … principe Killian … >> disse cercando di non balbettare, sapeva che l’altro aveva delle domande da farle e lei non aveva tempo per rispondergli.  
<< Tu ora mi  racconterai tutto quello che sai su mio fratello >> quell’ordine  la lasciò indifferente, lei del principe Liam Jones non sapeva quasi nulla, Peter Pan non si era mai confidato con lei su nessun argomento, se il principe Killian voleva delle informazioni doveva cercare Felix, lui sapeva tutto in quanto era il secondo in comando, lei eseguiva gli ordini e basta.  
<< So solo quello che ti ho detto, ho visto la sua nave allontanarsi da Neverland e poi Peter Pan mi ha incaricato di rapire il nipote dell’Oscuro, nemmeno sapevo che fosse il figlio della tua promessa sposa >> rispose Aurora cercando di non tremare.  
Killian ebbe la sensazione che quell’informazione fosse importante, non sapeva come e in quel momento nemmeno se ne curava, a lui premeva Liam, voleva sapere cosa fosse realmente accaduto a suo fratello e quella ragazzina qualcosa sapeva. La missione di Liam doveva essere qualcosa di semplice, si era offerto di andare con lui ma l’altro gli aveva rifiutato il permesso e invece gli aveva consigliato di trascorrere qualche giorno con Emma.  
<< E perché dovrei crederti? >> le chiese tenendola ferma, in lei c’era qualcosa di diverso, osservandola meglio le parve di rivedere la donna maliziosa e temeraria con cui … con cui era accaduto quello che era accaduto quella volta e non una bambina spaventata.

 << Perché dovrei mentirti? Io non so niente perché Pan non mi dice niente, Philip e Mulan mi hanno comunicato i loro sospetti, non so perché tuo fratello sia venuto a Neverland e cosa gli sia capitato >> replicò Aurora, doveva trovare il ragazzino e poi … poi tutto sarebbe stato più facile.  
<< Forse, ma chi è Peter Pan? >> le chiese Killian, e quella si che era una bella domanda pensò lei. Un demonio secondo Mulan, un abile stratega secondo Philip, qualcuno che giocava barando secondo lei e un dio in terra per i Lost Boys in generale e per Felix in particolare. Aurora sapeva che in pochi erano in grado di eguagliarlo e nessuno di superarlo, Maleficent, Regina, la temuta Regina di Cuori erano nulla per lui, la Strega dell’Ovest e Merlin avevano poteri sufficienti a contrastarlo e si diceva che solo l’Oscuro fosse sopravvissuto ad uno scontro con lui.  
<< Qualcuno che gioca secondo le sue regole, non so perché volesse Henry, ultimamente lui e Felix erano preoccupati per qualcosa ma non so se riguardasse tuo fratello. Peter Pan può aver giocato con lui e poi aver deciso che si annoiava >> rispose cercando di essere più convincente che poteva.  
<< E perché sei venuta da me? >> le chiese lui, era così vicino a lei che Aurora poteva sentire il calore del suo corpo alternato al freddo dell’uncino e quel calore la stava lentamente avvolgendolo, se non si fossero rivisti sarebbe stato facile dimenticarlo e pensare solamente a Philip e a Mulan.  
<< Mi serviva un diversivo, a Peter Pan non importa come ma io cerco di non sporcarmi le mani >> rispose cercando di divincolarsi.  
Mentre erano alla sua ricerca Philip e Mulan avevano stretto un accordo con lo stesso Peter Pan il quale aveva indicato loro dove si trovasse la principessa in cambio delle loro stesse vite. A cosa servissero due vite  al padrone indiscusso di Neverland i due non se l’erano chiesto e avevano accettato l’accordo. Quando aveva udito le condizioni dell’accordo Aurora aveva chiesto al piccolo demonio se poteva cambiare alcune clausole dell’accordo proponendosi di essere al suo servizio.  
Non sapeva perché l’altro avesse accettato ma da allora era stata costretta a diventare un pirata assieme a Philip e a Mulan. Lo aveva fatto per loro, per salvarli da Peter Pan e aveva amato che i due avessero deciso di seguirla. Odiava essere un pirata ma mai avrebbe rinunciato a quella vita, lo faceva per loro due e soprattutto per salvare il suo regno da Maleficent. Non appena si era svegliata Maleficent e sua figlia Lilith avevano cominciato a darle la caccia, e solamente perché la notizia che Peter Pan la stava proteggendo aveva impedito alla signora di ogni male di darle la caccia.

 << Cosa sai su Baelfire? >> le chiese, lui e Baelfire non erano mai stati migliori amici ma l’altro non era arrabbiato con lui a causa del suo legame con Emma sebbene … c’era qualcosa tra lui e Aurora ma non avrebbe permesso a quello di distrarla.  
<< Solo che Peter Pan voleva incontrarlo, si sono già incontrati a sentire lui e … le riunioni di famiglia gli piacciono anche se né io né gli altri abbiamo capito cosa volesse dire >> ammise lei prima di alzare lo sguardo e scontrarsi con gli occhi di lui, il desiderio di risentire nuovamente quelle labbra era forte ma doveva combatterlo, aveva già Mulan e Philip e in più aveva una missione.  
<< Dovresti stare attenta … potresti farti male? >> disse Killian prima di abbassare appena la testa e allora cercare le sue labbra fu un gesto quasi spontaneo per lei.

  
   
***

  
Baelfire sapeva che suo padre prima o poi gli avrebbe causato dei guai.  
 Belle poteva anche averlo addolcito ma suo padre avrebbe sempre preferito ai suoi cari il potere, lui lo sapeva per esperienza diretta e quel che era peggio era vedere Belle cercare di spiegare a suo padre perché doveva fare la cosa giusta, Rumpelstilskin cercava sempre di fare la cosa giusta, con i mezzi sbagliati e non lo capiva.  
  E ora si trovava a Neverland, a cercare suo figlio insieme ad Emma e a Killian, il principe Killian si corresse mentalmente. Aveva amato Emma e l’amava ancora ma lei era felice con Killian e si era rassegnato da tempo, Henry una volta gli aveva chiesto perché non combattesse per lei e gli aveva spiegato che quando ami qualcuno vuoi la sua felicità, che sia con te o con un altro e suo figlio aveva annuito comprensivo. Suo figlio era un ragazzo intelligente, Regina lo aveva cresciuto bene si era detto più di una volta Baelfire osservando suo figlio orgoglioso.

 << Guarda guarda chi si vede … è bello rivederti, Baelfire >> disse una voce e si girò d’istinto. Dal folto del bosco emerse un ragazzino biondo vestito di verde che lo guardò con una smorfia crudele e supponente, come se quello fosse solo un gioco, ogni singolo centimetro del corpo dell’altro diceva chiaramente che lui lì era il padrone.  
 << Devi essere Peter Pan >> replicò lui maledicendosi per essere da solo, si era separato da Regina pochi minuti prima e forse lei era ancora nelle vicinanze pensò, se faccio abbastanza rumore dovrebbe essere in grado di sentirmi.  
 << Sei un ragazzo intelligente Baelfire, come tuo padre. Noi ci siamo già incontrati Baelfire, ma tu non ti ricordi di me >> disse l’altro, la smorfia si era trasformato in un ghigno e per quanto si sforzasse Baelfire era sciuro di non ricordare qualcuno fisicamente simile al ragazzo di fronte a lui, avrebbe ricordato qualcuno come Peter Pan.  
 << Come potrei non ricordarmi di uno come te se ti ho già incontrato? >> domandò Baelfire mentre cercava una maniera per poter riprendere la ricerca di suo figlio.  
 << Passo così inosservato … che cosa cattiva da dire non è vero Felix? >> chiese Pan e Baelfire vide uscire dal bosco un altro ragazzo, più alto del signore di Neverland e con abiti più trascurati, da cappuccio sporgevano alcune ciocche di capelli biondo sporco e una cicatrice gli solcava la guancia. Felix o come si chiamava si voltò Peter Pan e gli sorrise, un sorriso dolce e innamorato che in qualche modo stonava con il suo aspetto.  
 << Veramente cattiva. E così … non ti assomiglia però >> rispose Felix lasciandolo sorpreso mentre un’idea cominciava lentamente a farsi strada nella sua testa e se conosceva suo padre non era nemmeno così folle.  
 << È stato mio padre a cancellarmi il ricordo del nostro incontro, non è vero? >> chiese, sebbene la seconda parte di quello che Felix aveva detto gli era ancora oscura. Era sicuro che in qualche maniera suo padre fosse coinvolto, lo conosceva troppo bene per dubitarne.   
 << Bravo, veramente bravo, tuo padre …io e tuo padre ci conosciamo da così tanto tempo, ma … diciamo che i nostri rapporti non sono mai stati ottimi >> disse una voce alla sua sinistra, prima di allora aveva già udito quel nome, solamente non riusciva a ricordare dove, l’altro doveva essersi mosso con la magia si disse.  
 << Perché hai rapito mio figlio? >> chiese continuando a guardarsi attorno.  
 << Perché ne ho bisogno, inoltre adoro le riunioni di famiglia … a tutti piacciono le riunioni di famiglia >> gli sussurrò Peter Pan prima che Felix facesse un segno al signore di Neverland e l’altro ghignasse, quello non era un sorriso ma un ghigno e a Baelfire per un sitante sembrò di riconoscerlo.

 << Mi piacerebbe restare a parlare con te Baelfire, ma ho appena vinto una piccola scommessa >> e detto questo Peter Pan gli sfiorò il braccio e Baelfire, figlio di uno dei più potenti esseri magici della Enchanted Forest, si rese conto di non riuscire a muovere nessuna parte del suo corpo.  
 << Non sfidarmi Baelfire, è come se fossi di famiglia ma … non ho mai avuto un buon rapporto con la mia famiglia >> aggiunse Peter Pan prima di allontanarsi a braccetto con Felix facendo echeggiare una risata divertita e che trasudava crudeltà.


	7. Sixth Chapter

Aurora sapeva di aver sbagliato poche volte in vita sua. E quella era una di quelle.

  
Baciare Killian Jones si stava rivelando l’errore più grande della sua vita, e quel che era peggio era che non riusciva a farne a meno. Il corpo dell’altro, la sua bocca, l’attraevano come delle api col miele e quello era sbagliato. Mulan e Philip avevano fatto tanto per lei, si erano persino alleati con Peter Pan per salvarla e lei già una volta aveva tradito la loro fiducia, e con la stessa persona che ora stava baciando appassionatamente.  
 Solo a fatica si impose di terminare quel contatto, Philip e Mulan non si meritavano quello pensò cercando di evitare lo sguardo di Killian, impresa inutile perché l’altro le prese il volto tra le mani, erano così vicini che le sarebbe bastato sporgersi e le loro labbra si sarebbero incontrate nuovamente.  
 << Cosa mi hai fatto? >> sussurrò Killian prima di essere lui a sfiorare dolcemente le sue labbra. Aurora sapeva che doveva allontanarsi, che quello le avrebbe portato solo guai ma non riuscì ad impedirsi di rispondere al bacio e di stringersi di più a Killian, come se quel contatto le fosse necessario come e più dell’aria.  
 << Non lo so, io … io non dovrei essere qui >> sussurrò di rimando Aurora prima che le loro labbra si unissero per l’ennesima volta, questa volta non si sentiva colpevole di nulla, sentiva solo che desiderava che Killian restasse, che il principe continuasse a baciarla.

<< Ma guarda guarda chi abbiamo qui? Un principe senza macchia e senza paura che tradisce la propria promessa sposa con un pirata? E non un pirata qualsiasi ma il mio capitano. È un comportamento corretto per te Felix? >> disse una voce che la fece sobbalzare, tutto ma quello no pensò in quel momento, non poteva essere così sfortunata.  
 Non poteva essere lui si disse proprio mentre dal folto della foresta emergeva Peter Pan seguito da Felix, se Peter Pan era lì allora la questione era seria, era sempre Felix ad impartirle gli ordini al posto del signore di Neverland.  
 << Assolutamente, devono essere puniti per questo >> suggerì Felix poco prima che il signore di Neverland lo stringesse a sé possessivo ed Aurora fece segno a Killian di stare dietro di lei, sapeva che l’uomo l’avrebbe trovato poco onorevole ma lei conosceva Peter Pan e sapeva come trattarlo, o almeno così sperava di fare.  
 << Peter! È stato solo uno sbaglio, sai che sto cercando il giovane Henry come mi hai ordinato >> tentò di difendersi e di difendere Killian, non avrebbe dovuto farlo eppure voleva tenere il principe al sicuro e poi riportarlo alla principessa Emma, si erano baciati e poi … era accaduto due volte prima che lei rapisse Henry ma non sarebbe capitato più si disse, mai più.  
 << Aurora, ma come sei … ingenua, io sono qui perché mi serve qualcosa, qualcosa di tuo, come avevamo pattuito >> fu la risposta dell’altro prima di avvicinarsi a lei, prima ancora che potesse urlare a Killian di fuggire sentì una mano entrarle dentro e represse un urlo di dolore quando lo vide in mano al signore di Neverland.  
 Il suo cuore pulsava tra le mani del signore di Neverland, un rosso accesso con qualche leggera sfumatura nera e lei sapeva che si riferiva alla sua vita da pirata, a Philip e Mulan e soprattutto a quello che aveva fatto perché i due fossero al sicuro. Si sentì le ginocchia cedere e ringraziò che Killian fosse dietro di lei quando sentì la superficie fredda dell’uncino che la tratteneva, con la mano buona doveva star cercando la spada pensò.  
 << Non funziona così principe Killian, lo imparerai a breve, raggiungetemi dove sai … sono sciuro che la mia piccola sorpresa ti piacerà; dimenticavo principe Killian: siete idealista come vostro fratello, spero solo che siate più intelligente, anche se non mi sembra >> annunciò loro Peter Pan prima di consegnare il cuore a Felix, era evidente però che a controllare tutto sarebbe stato lui.  
 << Ho … è tutto perduto, sono spacciata, se lui ha Henry … non so cosa potrebbe fare >> ammise Aurora prima di stringersi a Killian sperando che l’altro non l’allontanasse.

Tutto quello che aveva fatto per Peter Pan, le scorrerie, i furti, gli omicidi, tutto quello che aveva fatto per Philip e Mulan era svanito, aveva fallito l’ultima missione e ora sarebbe stata costretta ad eseguire tutti gli ordini di quel demonio.  
 << Andiamo >> le disse Killian prima di cominciare a trascinarla con la mano buona e Aurora lo seguì meccanicamente.  
 << Dove? >> chiese, Maleficent non avrebbe più potuto toccarla, né lei né tantomeno sua figlia Lilith ma ormai era tutto inutile, era solo un giocattolo di Peter Pan, l’ennesimo giocattolo di quel demonio vestito di verde.  
 << Tu a riprenderti il tuo cuore e io ad avere delle risposte >> le rispose Killian strappandole un sorriso, si sentiva così al sicuro con lui, una sensazione che mai aveva sentito così potente con Philip o Aurora. << Ti ringrazio e … ora baciami >> sussurrò stringendosi a lui, e … lei non voleva dire quelle parole, non … non era lei a parlare sebbene le sue labbra si fossero mosse.

 

***

 

Emma Swan era determinata a riprendersi suo figlio.  
 Quello che aveva saputo da Killian, o meglio che aveva intuito, non le piaceva affatto. Dopo Baelfire non aveva avuto altre storie e Killian era stato l’unico a comprenderla e ad accettarla senza tentare di cambiarla e lei glie n’era stata grata e gli aveva donato il suo cuore.  
 Amava Killian, in maniera diversa da come lui amava lei ma il sentimento non era meno forte e … aveva visto come lui guardasse Aurora e come la principessa vestita da pirata guardasse Killian e si era sentita ferita. Ferita ma soprattutto arrabbiata, eccome si era sentita poco dopo che Aurora era scomparsa e Killian aveva proposto di cercarla. Emma sapeva che lui e suo fratello Liam erano stati molto legati, Liam era … troppo perfetto per lei ma era cosciente che per Killian fosse un modello da evitare e come la sua morte fosse avvolta nel mistero e capiva perché l’altro volesse delle risposte, non accettava però che ad averle fosse Aurora.

Regina era stata la prima ad abbandonarli subito dopo Killian ben determinata a trovare Henry anche senza il loro aiuto, aveva poi perso di vista Baelfire poco dopo e si era ritrovata a vagare per quell’isola con Jefferson. Il tizio era sicuramente singolare, diverso da tutti quelli che aveva conosciuto e in qualche maniera la cosa non la irritava come credeva.  
 << E … esattamente perché non siete tornato a casa quando ne avete avuta l’occasione? >> chiese mentre l’altro saltellava a destra e a sinistra.  
 << Perché tutto questo sarà molto interessante, my lady. Inoltre non ho mai incontrato Peter Pan sebbene … ha una certa fama >> le rispose l’altro prima di prenderla per un braccio e costringerla a saltellare con lui, Emma avrebbe trovato quel comportamento irritante in un altro ma non per Jefferson, per lui sembrava quasi naturale comportarsi così.  
 << No, non lo sapevo e smettetela subito di saltellare >> ordinò, era strano tutto quello, lo conosceva da poche ore eppure si sentiva stranamente in confidenza.  
 << Affatto, e capisco perché vogliate ritrovare vostro figlio, io ho una figlia e farei di tutto per lei >> ammise Jefferson mentre cominciava a rigirarsi il cappello tra le mani con fare distratto.  
 << Non ne avevo idea, come si chiama? >> chiese Emma evitando altre domande, sapeva per esperienza personale che ci sono domande a cui è preferibile non rispondere, nella sua situazione lo sapeva fin troppo bene.  
 << Grace, è da un’amica al momento, al sicuro dove nessuno potrà farle del male >> le rispose Jefferson prima di far cadere il capello il quale ruotò brevemente salvò poi fermarsi, lei ignorò il gesto mentre l’altro si fermò di scatto e si inginocchiasse per ripetere il gesto una, due volte.

  
<< Perché ti sei fermato? >> chiese Emma, prima trovava Henry e prima sarebbe tornata a casa ma soprattutto prima avrebbe chiarito con Killian, non aveva tempo da perdere con quel tipo strano e il suo stupido cappello.  
 << Non funziona, il mio cappello non funziona >> urlò Jefferson prima che una folata di vento solitaria facesse spostare il capello e lui cominciasse ad inseguirlo. Emma sapeva che era l’occasione giusta per allontanarsi e proseguire la sua ricerca ma stranamente iniziò a seguire Jefferson, trovare Henry era importante ma sentiva una strana connessione con quel tipo, avevano parlato pochissimo e Jefferson si era offerto volontario per un salvataggio da cui non ricava alcun vantaggio e Regina lo guardava come se fosse pazzo eppure … sentiva che l’altro era importante per lei anche se non sapeva esattamente come.

<< Quel vento non era naturale >> sussurrò Jefferson quando lui raggiunse il cappello e lei raggiunse Jefferson, non che prima sapessero dove stessero andando ma ora si erano sicuramente persi e le opportunità di ritrovare Henry erano quasi nulle, come quelle di ritrovare Killian e cercare di chiarire.  
 << Era solo una folata di vento >> sebbene fosse il risultato del Vero Amore Emma aveva sempre avuto difficoltà con la magia, non si fidava di qualcosa che non era mai riuscita a controllare, da bambina aveva cercato in tutti i modi di reprimere quell’aspetto di sé ben sapendo che la magia avesse un prezzo e aveva troppa paura delle conseguenze. Col tempo si era abituata e negli ultimi anni grazie all’aiuto di Regina era riuscita a controllarsi ma nulla di paragonabile a lei o a padre di Baelfire, a Killian inoltre la magia non era mai piaciuta e anche per quello lei si trovava così a suo agio in sua compagnia e il sentimento che lui provava per lui era naturale, non era stata lei a indurlo e non solo perché le regole della magia lo vietavano.  
 << Non lo era, era magia principessa Emma, quel demonio voleva che fossimo qui >> le rispose Jefferson prima di prenderle la mano e sebbene la sua testa le dicesse di allontanarsi Emma rimase lì, era … non una vendetta o una ripicca, ma qualcosa di cui aveva bisogno.

  
Mentre lentamene proseguivano le parve di vedere qualcosa che si muoveva e  veloce corse verso quella direzione subito imitata da Jefferson. Sarebbe stato meglio fare finta di niente si disse Emma quando sbucò in una radura e la prima cosa che vide furono Killian Jones, il suo Killian, e Aurora che si stavano baciando contro un albero, lei lo stringeva a sé e lui aveva la mano buona sulla sua schiena. E la cosa più sorprendente era che non sentiva niente, niente di niente.

 


	8. Seventh Chapter

Aurora non sapeva perché avesse detto quelle parole.  
Non voleva dirle, non voleva assolutamente dirle perché … lei per Killian provava solo attrazione fisica, niente di paragonabile a quello che sentiva per Philip o per Mulan eppure le aveva dette e ora non riusciva ad allontanarsi da lui. Temeva di conoscere il motivo: Peter Pan aveva il suo cuore, e poteva quindi farle fare qualsiasi cosa desiderasse.  
Per questo non riusciva a staccarsi da Killian, nemmeno quando si rese conto che c’erano due persone ad osservarla e lo sentì allontanarsi per poi abbassare la testa colpevole: la principessa Emma Swan e il Viaggiatore di Mondi la stavano osservando.  
<< Non è come pensi >> disse cercando una giustificazione che non svelasse la sua condizione e sperando che Peter pan si stesse divertendo in un’altra maniera.  
<< E io gradirei avere la verità … prima di subito >> replicò Emma Swan che stava cercando con tutte le sue forze di non guardare Killian, stava rovinando tutto, aveva rovinato tutto pensò Aurora, tutto quello che Philip e Mulan avevano fatto per lei e lei lo aveva appena distrutto.  
<< Io avrei un dubbio, permettete? >> chiese il Viaggiatore di Mondi prima di avvicinarsi saltellando a lei e poi le premette una mano sul petto, scambiò con Killian uno sguardo terrorizzato: anche se sembrava pazzo l’altro aveva immediatamente compreso cosa le fosse accaduto.  
L’altro continuava a cercare di incrociare lo sguardo di Emma che lo ignorava e poi per fortuna il Viaggiatore di Mondi parlò: << Chi è stato a prendervi il cuore mia adorabile signorina? >>, interrompendo il muto litigio in corso tra Emma e Killian.  
<< Come sarebbe a dire che le manca il cuore? E soprattutto chi è che la controlla? >> domandò Emma Swan prima che Killian le sussurrasse alcune parole all’orecchio, Aurora si sentiva inutile e d’intralcio, in condizioni normali non l’avrebbe mai fatto ma ora la sua vita era letteralmente nelle mani del signore di Neverland.  
<< Peter Pan … lui sa qualcosa su Liam, è stato lui a portarvi qui, voleva … >> Killian aveva ragione pensò Aurora, Peter Pan voleva che Emma vedesse lei e Killian che si stavano baciando e … Henry! << … so dove possiamo trovare Henry >> ammise, se Peter Pan lo aveva allora Henry doveva essere al campo.  
<< Dove? Dove ha portato mio figlio? >> le chiese Emma preoccupata.  
<< Al suo … quartier generale, lì dovrebbe esserci anche il mio cuore >> ammise prima che Killian le chiedesse in che direzione dovevano andare.  
Mentre li precedeva Aurora si chiedeva quali fossero le sue azioni e quali quelle che compiva sotto l’influsso di Peter Pan, non era più sicura di cosa voleva, Philip e Mulan avevano fatto così tanto per lei ma … le bastava essere vicina a Killian per desiderare di averlo vicino, essere tra le sue braccia e godere ancora delle sue labbra e quello era sbagliato, da qualunque angolazione la si vedesse.  
<< Perché Peter Pan ha preso il vostro cuore? >> chiese Jefferson raggiungendola, Killian ed Emma erano impegnati in quella che ora era divenuta una conversazione piuttosto animata. << Perché l’ho deluso, quello era il prezzo che ha scelto per il mio fallimento >> rispose Aurora: rapisci il figlio della principessa Emma e di Baelfire e poi portalo da me, semplice da fare ma impossibile poi da risolversi, ecco qual era la verità.  
<< Nuova regola: mai fare accordi con chi sa come uscirne >> replicò Jefferson con un saltello, erano sempre più vicini, poteva quasi percepirlo.  
<< Io … io l’ho fatto per amore, Philip e Mulan hanno fatto così tanto per salvarmi, era il minimo che potevo fare per loro, proteggerli da Maleficent e da sua figlia Lilith, e io l’ho fatto, per amore farei questo e altro >> ammise, per amore aveva fatto tanto, avrebbe fatto anche di più e ne era sicura, ma per amore di chi?  
<< Ed … esattamente chi è che amate? Uno dei tre o tutti e tre? Io non giudico ma … qui è complicato >> fu la risposta di Jefferson mentre continuava a muovere il cappello, come se si aspettasse che accadesse qualcosa.  
<< Io … io non lo so >> ammise, Mulan e Philip avevano fatto così tanto per lei ma Killian … sentiva come un trasporto, un’emozione, qualcosa che non aveva mai sentito per i due, ed era così stanca di combattere quel sentimento, forse era la mancanza del suo cuore, ma Aurora i sentiva sempre più confusa e indecisa.  
<< Qualcuno è esperto di magia? >> chiese, Peter Pan non si sarebbe lasciato catturare come se niente fosse, lei lo sapeva bene e sperò che Mulan e Philip fossero lì, forse avrebbero saputo dirle per quale motivo Peter Pan aveva bisogno di Henry e solo di lui.  
<< Tutto questo finirà male >> disse Jefferson, e per Aurora aveva ragione.  
<< Forse, ma io devo riprendermi mio figlio >> chiosò Emma prima di superare tutti e tre a grandi passi.

Henry Mills si era illuso per qualche istante di essersi liberato.  
Era su un’isola ma c’era una nave e questo voleva dire che doveva solo arrivare alla nave e poi … poi ci avrebbe pensato. Le parole di Philip lo avevano colpito, non era nella Enchanted Forest ma a Neverland, luogo di cui non aveva mai sentito parlare ma in qualche modo doveva esserci arrivato, bastava solo usare la testa e avere tempo per riflettere. Tempo che per sua sfortuna stava iniziando sempre più a scarseggiare.  
Regina avrebbe saputo cosa fare, la donna che lo aveva cresciuto e che definiva una seconda madre sapeva sempre cosa fare; henry l’aveva vista servirsi della magia in mille modi ma ogni qualvolta le aveva chiesto se poteva imparare lei si era rifiutata. Aveva tentato di rifiutarsi anche con Emma ma la bionda non aveva voluto sentire ragioni e alla fine Regina aveva capitolato, Killian aveva disapprovato ma lui ed Emma si conoscevano appena quando lei aveva iniziato a prendere lezioni da Regina e quindi non aveva avuto molti argomenti da opporle.  
Sapeva che lo stavano cercando, peccato che lo stessero cercando nel loro mondo, una volta suo padre Baelfire gli aveva accennato ai fagioli magici ma entrambi avevano liquidato quelle storie come semplici leggende, sapeva di Jefferson il Viaggiatore di Mondi ma non aveva mai compreso come facesse a spostarsi in più mondi e ora … forse era così che erano arrivati a Neverland si disse mentre continuava a correre, con un fagiolo magico e questo voleva dire che il capitano Aurora forse ne conservava ancora uno.  
Peccato che non ebbe occasione di scoprirlo, non quando vide quei ragazzi che lo circondavano e guardandosi attorno non vide vie d’uscita, in quell’occasione la magia gli sarebbe stata utile pensò Henry mentre continuava a guardarsi attorno.  
<< Henry Mills, il nipote dell’Oscuro, è un onore averti qui >> disse una voce e uno di loro si avvicinò con passi decisi e lo osservò, l’altezza era la stessa ma negli occhi dell’altro non c’era innocenza o la solita spensieratezza tipica dei loro coetanei, quella che Henry vide era perfidia e calcolo, non aveva mai visto occhi simili.  
<< Chi sei? >> mentre gli altri lo circondavano e un biondo con una brutta cicatrice si univa a quello che sembrava essere il capo. << Peter. Peter Pan, sono veramente onorato di averti qui Henry, tu renderai un grande servizio alla magia, qualcosa che nessuno ha mai fatto prima >> gli rivelò Peter Pan, lui … lui avrebbe fatto qualcosa a favore della magia, lui.  
<< Cosa vuoi da me? >> chiese timoroso, voleva delle risposte e soprattutto perché si fossero rivolti a lui e non a sua madre, a Regina o anche all’Oscuro, sapeva bene che Rumpelstilskin era suo nonno e le voci su di lui correvano, Emma, Snow White e David avevano cercato di nascondergli quelle voci ma lui non era più un bambino.  
<< Sei quello che cercavamo Henry, ti ho aspettato così a lungo, tu salverai la magia, devi solo fare quello che ti dico >> gli sussurrò Peter Pan prima che sentisse dei passi e tutti si voltassero in quella direzione, poteva essere l’occasione giusta per scappare pensò prima di sentire una mano sulla spalla: Peter Pan lo stava trattenendo e aveva più forza di quanto credesse pensò Henry mentre Philip e Mulan apparivano esattamente in quel momento.  
<< Principe Philip, Mulan … siete in ritardo dunque il nostro patto non è più valido e dovrò avvisare la cara adorabile Aurora >> annunciò Peter Pan e vide Philip abbassare lo sguardo colpevole mentre le mani di Mulan raggiungevano la sua spada.  
<< Siete però puntuali per il grande spettacolo di questa sera, Henry è l’ospite d’onore e voi avrete i posti in prima fila, Felix … andiamo a cercare Aurora e gli altri, è il momento che io riscuota la mia ricompensa; e in più avremo una riunione di famiglia >> disse prima di fare cenno agli altri ragazzi di cominciare a trascinarlo nonostante lui si stesse difendendo con tutte le sue forze.  
Famiglia, chissà cosa volesse dire si disse Henry mentre cercava di pensare … forse … Emma, Regina … Baelfire e forse anche gli altri, erano a Neverland ma non capiva come Peter Pan fosse collegato a loro, sembrava che si fosse incluso ma era impossibile, completamente impossibile pensò prima di arrivare ad un falò dove … bloccato da quella che era sicuramente una magia e che lo guardò con apprensione c’era Baelfire, suo padre Baelfire che era lì, a Neverland, per lui, per salvarlo.


	9. Eight Chapter

Aurora non sentiva nulla, sapeva che avrebbe dovuto provare qualcosa ma in quel momento non sentiva assolutamente nulla. Avrebbe voluto fermare Emma Swan ma l’unica cosa che era riuscita a fare era stata allungare la mano.  
 Killian e Jefferson si erano invece guardati negli occhi per un istante e poi entrambi avevano seguito Emma lasciandola sola e dopo qualche istante di esitazione li aveva seguiti sperando che non … non sapeva bene cosa ma era cosciente che Peter Pan era potente, più potente dell’Oscuro, della Wicked Witch e di Regina, solo la regina di Cuori e Maleficent potevano reggere il confronto con lui e solo il potentissimo Merlin poteva sconfiggerlo.  
 Regina era lì e rimase sorpresa nel vederla, Peter Pan era circondato dai suoi Lost Boys tra cui spiccava Felix e … Aurora trattenne un grido nel vedere il cuore di Henry tra le mani dell’altro, poi sentì due mani forti che la stringevano a sé e voltandosi si trovò davanti Philip, se lui era lì allora c’era anche Mulan. Infatti l’orientale era vicina a Philip e le strinse le mani come per farle coraggio e Aurora sapeva bene che in quel momento tutti loro avevano bisogno di coraggio per sopravvivere a quello.

<< Bene bene … direi che ci siamo tutti, una riunione di famiglia veramente carina, non trovi Felix? >> chiese Peter Pan guardandoli tutti prima di premere il cuore di Henry … Aurora sentì l’urlo di Emma mentre Regina era pronta a fare qualsiasi cosa, incontrò gli occhi di Philip un secondo prima di guardare Killian, lo aveva baciato, aveva … provato qualcosa che non doveva provare e quel che era peggio non riusciva a fare a meno di lui.  
 Aveva pensato che forse rivedendo Philip si sarebbe tolta quell’idea dalla testa, che Killian era solo una sciocca infatuazione eppure … eppure gli uomini più importanti della sua vita erano lì e non riusciva a provare nulla per colui che tanto aveva fatto per salvarla mentre si sentiva inevitabilmente attratta da quello che conosceva da pochi giorni.  
 Mulan sembrò aver capito il suo turbamento ma come gli altri era più concentrata su quello che Peter Pan stava facendo. << Mi dispiace, abbiamo fallito, mi dispiace tanto Rora >> le sussurrò all’orecchio mentre le accarezzava dolcemente le spalle.  
 << Direi che ci siamo tutti, manca solo una persona >> rispose Felix, era come se fosse passata un’eternità si disse Aurora, e sperò che nessuno facesse niente, vana speranza perché sia Emma che Regina erano furiose e disperate e lei sapeva bene che quella combinazione di sentimenti era pericolosa.

<< Se posso intromettermi, chi sarebbe l’ospite non ancora arrivato? >> chiese Jefferson che era alla sinistra di Emma così come Killian era alla sua destra, eppure lui continuava a guardare lei, non Emma come avrebbe dovuto.  
 << Non è che non sia arrivato, non ha ricevuto l’invito o meglio … lo ha ricevuto ma è stato l’unico abbastanza saggio da rimanere a casa, con la sua bella moglie. Credo che lei si chiami … Belle, sicuramente migliore della prima. Sapete, nella mia famiglia ci sono alcune caratteristiche tipiche: codardia, temerarietà e … ci piace vincere >> rispose Peter Pan con un ghigno prima di aggiungere: << ma … siamo fedeli a coloro che amiamo anche se loro non solo, non come qualcuno qui, non è vero Aurora? Perché il mio bel capitano non confessa cosa ha fatto? >> le chiese, voleva umiliarla, voleva punirla e Aurora sapeva che poteva farlo: era lui ad avere il suo cuore e non metaforicamente parlando. Non voleva dire quelle parole, assolutamente non voleva dirle ma non era più padrona del suo corpo: << Io … io ho baciato Killian, e … l’ho baciato perché lo amo >> e subito aver detto quelle parole sentì una risatina divertita: il demonio si stava divertendo con il suo dolore. Non … non sapeva cosa provasse per Killian e ora che non aveva il suo cuore era ancor più difficile ma si sentiva legata a lui, un legame diverso da quello che provava per Philip e Mulan, di questo era sicura, solo che non voleva dargli un nome.

Vedere le espressione sorprese e piene di tristezza dei due la colpì, loro avevano fatto di tutto per lei, persino accettato la presenza dell’altro, e lei era così che li ricompensava, era un’ingrata, nient’altro che un’ingrata di disse cercando di controllarsi.  
 << Se posso rovinare questo bel momento drammatico vorrei far notare ai presenti che la piccolina non ha cuore, letteralmente. E credo inoltre che il suo cuore lo abbia il demonietto vestito di verde >> intervenne Jefferson, se solo avesse saputo cosa provava realmente nei confronti di Killian, ma quello non era il momento adatto, non con Regina che mandava letteralmente lampi d’odio.

 

***

 

 

Killian aveva sentito quelle parole e sebbene sapesse che non era Aurora a parlare ma Peter Pan per umiliarli e dividerli si era comunque sentito ferito.  
 Da quando aveva conosciuto Emma sapeva di amarla, lei aveva preferito lui a Liam e a lui non importava di Henry inoltre la sua presenza gli era stata utile in un periodo in cui doveva dimenticare Milah e lei Baelfire, per questo si erano lentamente avvicinati e tutto era andato come doveva andare.  
 E poi era apparsa Aurora. Aurora che era apparsa all’improvviso nella sua vita e l’aveva sconvolta, il pirata un tempo principessa aveva rapito Henry e aveva cominciato tutto ma aveva come l’impressione che tutto quello fosse cominciato molto prima e le parole di Peter Pan gliel’avevano confermato.

Belle, come tutti sapeva che l’Oscuro era legato a Belle ma quelle parole … Peter Pan l’aveva definita “ la seconda “ e quindi doveva sapere di Milah e quello era quasi impossibile, solo lui, l’Oscuro e Baelfire sapevano di Milah perché quasi nessuno l’aveva conosciuta.  
 Emma in quel momento alternava sguardi ad Henry e altri a lui mentre Regina ripassava velocemente tutti gli incantesimi che conosceva e sapeva bene che le parole di Aurora dovevano averla colpita nonostante Jefferson avesse appena sdrammatizzato la situazione aveva come l’impressione che quella fosse una bugia, che Aurora … non sapeva esattamente cosa l’altra provasse per lui e cosa lui provasse per lei.  
 << È tutta colpa tua! >> urlò Emma prima di colpirlo, aveva dimenticato che nonostante fosse una principessa Emma era pur sempre la figlia di Snow White ed era stata addestrata per la guerra ma più che con lui Emma era infuriata con Aurora. Fece per muovere qualche passo in direzione delle due, il principe Philip e l’orientale avevano già sguainato le loro spade e Aurora aveva la mano sulla sua quando sentì una mano posarsi sulla sua spalla: << Quando due donne litigano è meglio che gli uomini non intervengano, si fidi di meglio stare giù >> urlò prima che una delle sfere di fuoco di regina venisse deviata, c’era qualcosa di strano in tutto quello pensò Killian, perché di tutti i cuori disponibili al mondo quel demonio aveva bisogno proprio di quello di Henry?

  
<< Regina … la figlia del principe Henry e la figlia di Cora, mi aspettavo di più, è anche vero che quando arrivi alla mia età … credo sia di famiglia, avrei potuto prendere il cuore di mio figlio invece di quello del True Believer, e per un istante ci ho anche pensato, ma il suo cuore … beh è oscuro come il suo modesto titolo  >> e detto questo tutti si girarono all’istante verso Peter Pan, persino Jefferson che stava cercando solamente un sistema per svignarsela  e Aurora che aveva sul volto il segno della mano di Emma.  
 Quello significava solamente una cosa ma era … era impossibile pensò e soprattutto si chiese se Baelfire lo sapesse. Lo aveva conosciuto ragazzo quando era con Milah, incontri frettolosi perché l’Oscuro odiava la sua presenza e Milah aveva avuto paura che prima o poi si venisse a sapere la sua identità e mai aveva accennato al suo nome e solo in seguito aveva saputo di lui ed Emma, quando Liam era ancora in vita.  
 << Rumpelstilskin sarebbe tuo figlio? >> chiese Regina sorpresa dando voce ai pensieri di tutti.  
 << Lo so, il mondo è strano specialmente se si è a Neverland e … sono stato molto fortunato ma ho pianificato tutto, tranne questo cambiamento di sentimenti ma è divertente >> fu la risposta di Peter Pan prima di lanciare il cuore di Aurora dritto nelle sue mani, aveva pianificato tutto, forse anche la morte di Liam pensò Killian e per cosa? Perché aveva bisogno del cuore di Henry? << Credo che questo vi appartenga Killian, bisogna sempre possedere il cuore del proprio amore >> e fino a qualche ora fa quel gesto avrebbe turbato tutto ma in quel istante nessuno vi fece caso, nemmeno Emma che aveva raggiunto henry che giaceva esanime e Regina che stava cercando di calmarsi in maniera tale da poter meglio controllare la propria magia. Lui si limitava a sorridere e lo vide gettare un’occhiata carica di desiderio ad uno dei suoi Lost Boys peccato che quello non gli fosse d’aiuto.

<< Regina tu sai cosa fare, solo … ne avrai il coraggio? >> chiese prima di apparire di fronte a lui e ridacchiare, << Milah non aveva gusto, se lo avesse avuto non avrebbe mai sposato mio figlio ma devo dire che la confezione è ineccepibile >> e detto questo Killian sentì un dolore al braccio, lo stesso braccio dell’uncino, come se lo avessero trafitto cento spade.  
 << Cosa voleva dire? >> gli chiese Aurora mentre lui porgeva il suo cuore all’orientale che lo guardò in cagnesco prima di poggiarlo sul petto del pirata e rimetterlo a posto; ma lui ne sapeva quanto lei su quello.  
 << Credo che questo spetti a Regina, sebbene … hai fatto tanto per essere così >> sussurrò Emma evitando ostentatamente di guardarlo. << Lo so, ma l’ho fatto per Henry e … è la nostra unica soluzione per salvare Henry >> le rispose Regina.  
 << Cosa … cosa dovete fare se posso chiederlo? >> si intromise Philip mentre stringeva a sé Mulan.  
 << Mi serve un cuore, e io ne ho tantissimi nella mia cripta >> ammise Regina facendo intuire quello che avrebbero dovuto fare.


	10. Ninth Chapter

L’idea di Regina di servirsi di un cuore per quanto buona presentava un piccolo problema per Aurora: come riuscire a lasciare Neverland.  
<< Non possiamo lasciare Neverland >> fece notare, sapeva bene che Peter Pan non l’avrebbe mai permesso. Poco importava la sua nave, Mulan per precauzione viaggiava sempre con due fagioli magici, o il cappello del Viaggiatore di Mondi, se il signore di Neverland aveva deciso che nessuno poteva lasciare l’isola allora nessuno se ne sarebbe andato, lei lo sapeva bene.  
<< Mi permetta di dissentire, mylday captain, possiamo eccome, basta che per farlo ci serviamo del mio cappello >> la corresse Jefferson, se solo fosse stato così facile pensò, se avessero lasciato Neverland Killian sarebbe morto, gli altri ignoravano che una ferita procurata dalla sogno-ombra era letale, che fosse un graffio o uno squarcio era sempre letale a meno che … aveva paura anche solo a pensarci.

<< Non possiamo, Peter Pan non lo permetterà, ce lo permetterà solamente quando avrà vinto >> intervenne Philip, aveva evitato di guardarla focalizzandosi invece su Regina che si conteneva a stento, Emma era più concentrata sul figlio mentre lei … lei non riusciva a staccare gli occhi da Killian e sapeva bene che era sbagliato ma ormai si era abituata a quella sensazione.  
<< Ma per questo abbiamo il mio cappello >> insistette Jefferson, non capiva che nonostante la sua magia quella di Peter Pan era più forte, abbastanza da bloccarli su quell’isola per tutta l’eternità se lui lo voleva. << Non funzionerebbe e dobbiamo pensare a lui, abbiamo la cura ma la magia ha sempre un prezzo >> si intromise Mulan e aveva ragione pensò Aurora, Killian non avrebbe più potuto lasciare Neverland se lo avessero curato e questo Peter Pan lo sapeva.  
<< A cosa ti riferisci? >> le chiese Baelfire che li stava osservando mentre la sua mente era impegnata, Aurora avrebbe voluto fare qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa. << Lui, se non lo curiamo morirà e anche se verrà curato non potrà più lasciare l’isola. Peter Pan voleva che rimanesse qui, noi forse potremmo andarcene ma lui no >> spiegò Mulan mentre un’idea cominciava a farsi largo nella testa di Aurora, era folle, irreale e assolutamente impossibile ma era l’unica idea che aveva, anche se non ne capiva le motivazioni.  
Vide chiaramente Killian rabbrividire, per lui quel minuscolo taglio doveva essere nulla, un’inerzia. Quando era stato colpito doveva aver provato molto dolore ma poi quello era scomparso perché era così che funzionava, sentivi la morte solamente quando era troppo tardi e se anche ti salvavi eri condannato a rimanere per tutta l’eternità su quell’isola assieme ai Lost Boys di Peter Pan e a Tinkerbell, quella povera fata che non aveva più i suoi poteri e così carica di rancore e di rammarico, lei e Aurora si erano incrociate solamente due volte e l’altra aveva subito messo in chiaro che non desiderava affatto essere commiserata.

<< E perché? Mio figlio è il nipote del Dark One, lui potrebbe aiutarci >> intervenne Emma e Aurora non rimase stupita nell’avvertire una fitta di gelosia a quelle parole, non sapeva esattamente chi fosse pari o addirittura superiore a Peter Pan, sapeva solo che se lei era sopravvissuta fino ad allora a Maleficent era a causa del signore di Neverland. << Non possiamo rischiare, la morte sarebbe istantanea non appena raggiungeremo il nostro mondo, lui deve rimanere qui >> le spiegò Philip, tutto quello era sbagliato, a tutti i livelli si disse Aurora.  
<< Provate con il cappello, se non funziona c’è sempre il fagiolo >> disse lei, per qualche motivo sentiva che quello avrebbe funzionato, tutti conoscevano le virtù dei fagioli magici sebbene negli anni fossero divenuti più simili a favole per bambini ché a veri oggetti magici.  
<< Voi possedete un fagiolo magico? >> chiese Regina osservandoli, come tutti Aurora aveva sentito parlare di lei, prima dell’incantesimo come tutti aveva temuto la strega e dopo … Peter Pan la proteggeva da Maleficent in cambio del suo aiuto e lei non aveva avuto più bisogno di avere paura.

<< Lo porto sempre con me, potrebbe funzionare >> ammise Mulan, e aveva ragione, poteva funzionare. << Allora andiamo >> esclamò Emma prima che Baelfire l’aiutasse a caricarsi Henry sulle spalle, se fosse stato tutto così facile.  
<< Mi occuperò io di lui, ho la cura sulla mia nave e dubito che Peter Pan mi lascerebbe partire, voi tutti potete ma io l’ho deluso e lui non perdona. L’unica cosa che gli interessa è mantenere il suo potere su Neverland >> ammise Aurora e vide Philip lanciarle uno sguardo indecifrabile mentre Mulan nemmeno la guardava. << Molto … molto bene … torneremo, torneremo il prima possibile >> replicò Emma prima di sfiorare la guancia di Killian con la mano per poi voltarsi verso Mulan.

 

 

Sorprendentemente aveva funzionato pensò Emma mentre Regina con fare esperto si dirigeva con fare esperto in direzione della sua cripta, il luogo dove conservava i cuori che lei e sua madre Cora avevano strappato.  
Il fagiolo li aveva portati da Regina, Jefferson non era stato felice di scoprire che il suo cappello si era dimostrato inutile ma alla fine aveva dovuto accettare che la magia del signore di Neverland era più potente della sua come, come anche Regina era stata costretta a fare, lei non contava avendo cominciato solamente da poco tempo a praticare le arti magiche sotto il controllo della mora.  
<< Ammetto che sono … tanti, veramente tanti >> disse Jefferson, Emma era entrata solamente una volta in quella cripta e aveva giurato che non vi sarebbe mai più entrata.

Pensò a Killian, dopo Baelfire era l’unico di cui si fosse fidata, l’unico a cui lentamente aveva donato il suo cuore, tutti solitamente pensavano a suo fratello Liam, lei era stata l’unica a notare il cadetto e on se n’era pentita, aveva creduto che tra i due potesse durare per sempre, Killian e suo padre erano quasi migliori amici e Henry lo adorava, persino Baelfire era stato in qualche modo felice di sapere che tra i due ci fosse del tenero. Tutto questo prima di Aurora, quando lei si era scoperta a desiderare che il sentimento che provava per Killian divenisse ufficiale, lei che si era lentamente allontanata da Baelfire quando era rimasta incinta di Henry, prima di tutto quello si disse.  
Aurora , aveva sentito parlare di lei come tutti ma … era una bambina costretta a giocare un gioco più grande di lei e lo faceva per amore, solo per amore ma allora perché Killian? Se lei era disposta a sorvolare su … purché fosse solamente una volta e l’altro gliene avesse parlato non riusciva a cancellare dalla mente il ricordo di Aurora e Killian che si baciavano, lui aveva scelto di baciarla di sua spontanea volontà e non perché come lei fosse costretto ad obbedire ad un ordine. E poi le parole dell’altra, i loro sguardi e peggio ancora come si cercassero con gli occhi, tutto quello le stava a dire come lentamente stesse perdendo Killian, come se lei non fosse abbastanza per lui ma non era l’unica ad essersi accorta di quello. Non aveva capito che tipo di relazione ci fosse tra Aurora, il principe Philip e la guerriera chiamata Mulan ma … era come se i tre vivessero in simbiosi, come se si amassero senza distinzioni e proprio per questo i due si erano accorti delle occhiate di Aurora, di come lei avesse fatto di tutto per proteggere Killian, e quello faceva male.  
<< Cosa farai ora? >> le chiese Baelfire, e quella si che era un’ottima domanda, cos’avrebbe fatto quando Henry avrebbe avuto un cuore e assieme agli altri sarebbe tornata a Neverland a riprendersi Killian, come si sarebbe comportata e cosa avrebbe detto? Aveva paura, la stessa paura che aveva provato durante i suoi primi contatti con Killian, la paura di svelare troppo di sé, di mostrarsi debole e indifesa, di essere ferita anche involontariamente, con Baelfire era stato diverso ma all’epoca era una ragazzina, erano due ragazzini innamorati e che credevano ancora alle favole e si erano illusi che sarebbe durato per sempre.  
<< Non lo so, non ho idea di cosa fare Bae >> ammise mentre Regina impugnava un cuore tra le mani e si voltava verso Henry, Philip e Mulan non avevano detto una parola limitandosi ad osservare tutto quello in silenzio mentre Jefferson si guardava intorno affascinato, era davvero degno del suo soprannome di Cappellaio Matto.  
<< Sai … quando ci siamo lasciati ho sempre creduto che prima o poi noi due … hai capito. Ma ho visto come sorridevi a Killian, come lo guardavi e non riuscivo ad essere geloso, non riuscivo ad essere geloso perché tu non mi avevi mai guardato così, non con quello sguardo o quel sorriso. Allora mi sono detto che era inutile e che era meglio lasciarti andare perché è quello l’amore più grande: la felicità della persona amata prima della propria >> le rispose Baelfire prima di dirigersi verso Regina che stava per procedere lasciandole con tanti dubbi.

Amava Killian? Ne era sicura, lo amava come un tempo aveva amato Baelfire sebbene si trattasse di due amori diversi. E Killian era felice con lei? Fino a pochi giorni prima avrebbe risposto di si, senza alcun dubbio ma ora non lo sapeva più. E cosa più importante: se Aurora era davvero il lieto fine di Killian lei sarebbe riuscita ad essere felice sapendolo felice?  
Henry che apriva gli occhi la distrasse per un istante ma il problema era solo posticipato si disse mentre sosteneva suo figlio che si guardava attorno confuso.  
<< Henry, tutto bene? >> chiese Baelfire preoccupato.  
<< … io … io credo di si. Tu lo sapevi papà? >> chiese Henry  e tutti si voltarono verso Baelfire, anche Philip e Mulan che si erano tenuti in disparte, preoccupati solo di tornare da Aurora. << Peter Pan … io l’ho già incontrato, mio padre mi ha fatto un incantesimo per farmi dimenticare di lui >> rispose Baelfire, c’era qualcosa che non voleva dirgli si rese conto Emma ma non doveva pensarci, non ancora. << Sapeva che sareste venuti, e … dovete tornare su Neverland prima che riesca a controllare il mio cuore, allora riavrà i suoi poteri >> li informò Henry mentre Mulan mostrava loro il secondo fagiolo. << Non possiamo andare tutti, Jefferson viene, anche tu Emma e voi due ma … voi due no, per qualche motivo interessate a quel ragazzino e qui sarete lontani da lui >> dichiarò Regina prima che Jefferson facesse ruotare il suo cappello, quando le offrì la mano Emma non ebbe un momento d‘esitazione la strinse.


	11. Tenth Chapter

La nave di Aurora era ancorata lì vicino e sembrava non esservi nessuno si disse Killian quando salì a bordo preceduto da Aurora.  
La ragazza si mosse velocemente come se sapesse esattamente cosa cercare e quello era ovvio: era la sua nave quella pensò Killian prima di seguirla nella cabina del capitano. L’alloggio era incredibilmente semplice, più semplice dell’ammiraglia della flotta reale dove lui e Liam avevano spesso visitato. Liam avrebbe saputo cosa fare, suo fratello sapeva sempre cosa fare ma Liam era morto e la sua morte era collegata a tutto quello in qualche maniera contorta e sbagliata. Uno specchio, un letto e una cassapanca, tutto molto semplice e spartano pensò osservando la stanza attorno a sé.

<< Sei cosciente che quando avrai bevuto questa acqua non potrai tornare indietro, vero? >> gli chiese Aurora, lo sapeva, solamente non sapeva esattamente cosa avrebbe comportato e non voleva saperlo, non subito almeno.  
<< Lo sono, cosa accadrebbe se tornassi a casa? >> “ da Emma “ era sottinteso ma nessuno dei due fece segno di aver intuito quel pensiero, come se fosse fastidioso per entrambi; Killian amava Emma, l’aveva amata fin dal loro primo incontro ed era stato paziente ma Aurora, con lei era tutto diverso, come se fosse scritto nel destino che dovevano incontrarsi ed amarsi nonostante il parere contrario del mondo che li circondava.  
<< Moriresti, non appena metteresti piede nel tuo mondo moriresti, l’acqua cura ogni ferita ma ti obbliga a rimanere a Neverland >> gli spiegò Aurora seria prima di mostrargli una bottiglia piena per metà di quella che sembrava semplice acqua. << E … sono un principe nel caso lo avessi dimenticato >> cercò di farla ragionare, con la morte di Liam lui era divenuto il principe ereditario e dopo di lui …  quella era una verità sgradevole da affrontare.  
<< No, non l’ho dimenticato ma è la verità, qui non moriresti più ma non potresti andartene, spero che tu abbia altri fratelli Killian >> replicò Aurora prima di versare il contenuto della bottiglia in un bicchiere che poi gli porse cercando di sorridere, un sorriso che però non arrivò agli occhi, dopo qualche istante bagnò uno straccio con l’acqua del bicchiere, come se volesse avere la certezza che funzionasse per davvero  
<< Perché lavori per Pan? >> le chiese sperando che l’altra comprendesse che desiderava sviare il discorso, c’erano argomenti di cui era meglio non parlare e lui lo sapeva fin troppo bene e sperò che anche Aurora lo capisse.   
<< Philip e Mulan hanno cercato a lungo un modo per risvegliarmi e per ritrovarmi, chiedendo a chiunque potesse essere loro d’aiuto ma quando veniva loro chiesto chi avesse lanciato la maledizione e loro pronunciavano il nome di Maleficent … tutti si tiravano indietro. La fata turchina ha consegnato loro un fagiolo limitandosi a suggerire che qualcuno a Neverland poteva aiutarci e così è stato: Peter Pan non teme Maleficent ma non dà mai nulla per nulla, così ha preteso che entrassi al suo servizio una volta risvegliata >> gli rispose Aurora mentre lui si chiedeva se bere o meno, sapeva bene che Emma non l’avrebbe seguito a Neverland ma era sicuro che avrebbe trovato un modo per evitare quella condanna: Emma sapeva sempre cosa fare, forse sbagliava i mezzi ma sapeva cosa fare.  
<< Non ci credo che non esiste un antidoto per questo, ogni incantesimo ha qualcosa che lo annulla, deve esserci qualcosa >> dichiarò Killian, sapeva che era l’unica soluzione logica ma voleva conoscere le opzioni inoltre cominciava a sentirsi stanco, aveva bisogno di sedersi, era come se qualcosa gli opprimesse tutto il corpo.  
<< L’acqua è l’antidoto: l’antidoto alla sogno – ombra e non ci sono scorciatoie, la magia ha sempre un prezzo, credevo lo sapessi >> rispose Aurora osservandolo curiosa, Emma conosceva la magia, Regina e l’Oscuro erano dei maestri in entrambe le forme di magia eppure … eppure quell’eterno ragazzino gli appariva più abile e … non aveva alternative, forse così avrebbe aiutato Emma, con lui al sicuro avrebbero potuto tirare un sospiro di sollievo si disse prima di fare un bel respiro.  
Era semplice acqua, ordinaria e nulla di speciale al gusto si disse Killian mentre mandava giù il contenuto del bicchiere a grandi sorsate, Emma non l’avrebbe mai perdonato ma così almeno sarebbe rimasto in vita, era condannato a rimanere su quell’isola ma almeno sarebbe stato vivo pensò per l’ultima volta. Aurora lentamente gli fece segno di passarsi lo straccio bagnato sulla ferita, così avrebbero avuto al conferma che l’acqua funzionasse. Fece come lei voleva e poi porse il bicchiere ad Aurora che lo pulì con un altro straccio, c’erano degli istanti in cui dietro il pirata si intravedeva la principessa che era stata e che sarebbe potuta essere.

<< Non c’erano alternative, perdonami principe Killian >> sussurrò lei prima di sfiorargli teneramente la guancia e dopo un istante in cui si fissarono negli occhi cercando di comunicare qualsiasi cosa decisero che era meglio un altro tipo di comunicazione, e questa volta Killian Jones era sicuro di quello che stava facendo si disse nel momento in cui le sue labbra incontrarono quelle di Aurora.

 

 

 

Aurora sapeva esattamente cosa dovesse fare, solamente aveva paura di farlo.  
Quando si era risvegliata tra le braccia di Philip aveva avuto paura per quello che sarebbe potuto accadere a lui, a suo padre e a sua madre Rosaspina e a tutto il regno nel momento esatto in cui Maleficent avrebbe scoperto che l’incantesimo era stato spezzato. E Philip allora le aveva rivelato del patto stipulato con Peter Pan, Mulan non avrebbe voluto che lo sapesse ma quando aveva udito di quell’accordo Aurora aveva chiesto ad entrambi di portarla a Neverland.  
In passato aveva affrontato quelle che credeva fossero grandi sfide per amore ma niente era stato paragonabile a quando aveva proposto un nuovo accordo al signore di Neverland e questi aveva accettato entusiasta: sé stessa in cambio di Philip e dell’orientale, non credeva che i due le sarebbero rimasti accanto e invece era quanto era accaduto, entrambi avevano deciso che avrebbero condiviso la sua sorte. Da lì ad amare entrambi il passo era stato corto, aveva avuto dei dubbi con Mulan all’inizio per tanti motivi diversi ma poi era stato così naturale sentire le mani delicate di Mulan e il suo corpo premuto contro il suo, naturale come con Philip, erano entrambi il suo vero amore e la cosa dopo anni non la turbava più.  
E ora a complicare tutto c’era Killian. Killian Jones con cui ogni singolo gesto le sembrava spontaneo e naturale, il principe Killian che sembrava comprenderla meglio di sé stessa, Killian che aveva l’impressione di aver incontrato tanto tempo prima ma era impossibile perché si sarebbe ricordata di un principe come lui. Lui aveva Emma e lei non era sciocca: il sentimento tra i due era potente eppure sentiva come se lei e Killian fossero destinati ad essere insieme, come se tutta la sua vita l’avesse preparata a quello: un pirata innamorata di un principe e per quanto bizzarro era corretto, almeno per lei.  
Per questo dopo averlo visto bere l’acqua si era detta che lui la pensava come lei, altrimenti avrebbe atteso il ritorno di Emma, lei sapeva che non c’erano antidoti ma lui si stava aggrappando alla speranza ed era sicura che avrebbe atteso, anche quando gli aveva messo in mano il bicchiere, la magia aveva sempre un prezzo e lei lo sapeva fin troppo bene, sfortunatamente. In quei lunghi secondi, mentre lo osservava bere si era chiesta se dovesse proporre un nuovo accordo a Pan, ormai lui aveva vinto e lei gli apparteneva, come i ragazzi Darling che talvolta parlavano di un mondo senza magia, ma forse poteva convincerlo a stipulare un nuovo accordo e poi convincerli a lasciarla a Neverland senza combattere. Anche quello era amore si era detta, lei aveva perso ma non era giusto che pagassero anche Philip e Mulan, prima era diverso, prima stavano cercando di vincere ma ormai la partita era finita e non con la loro vittoria e per quanto amaro fosse loro tre dovevano accettarlo, specialmente lei.

<< Non c’erano alternative, perdonami principe Killian >> sussurrò Aurora, sapeva di aver appena condannato Killian ad una vita su quell’isola infernale senza alcuna possibilità di poter tornare a casa ma almeno così sarebbe stato in vita, si era chiesta più volte se esistesse un antidoto ma ovviamente Peter Pan non le aveva risposto limitandosi a ridacchiare, era stato Felix a rivelarle che l’acqua era un antidoto, ogni singolo oggetto a Neverland era intriso di magia compresa l’acqua e su quella magia regnava Peter Pan, colui che non falliva mai le aveva ricordato lo sfregiato.  
Quando incontrò gli occhi di Killian però non vi lesse rancore o rimprovero, solo accettazione, nemmeno rassegnazione e quando le loro labbra si unirono per l’ennesima volta non lo respinse e questa nessuno controllava le sue azioni, era lei che voleva baciare Killian, come durante il loro primo incontro.  
Non seppe dire quanto tempo fosse trascorso, si separarono solamente quando sentì il tipico rumore di una magia che funzionava a metà, i primi tempi lei aveva cercato ogni mese per fuggire dal potere di Peter Pan, persino la magia ma niente aveva funzionato.

Si toccò le labbra come se si vergognasse di quello che era appena accaduto e poi corse all’esterno seguita da Killian, una volta giunta sul ponte si rese conto che qualcuno era caduto in acqua e temeva di sapere chi fossero. Come previsto si disse mentre Killian si rendeva utile illuminando la superficie dell’acqua con una torcia: erano Jefferson il Viaggiatore di Mondi, Regina ed Emma, Philip e Mulan erano assenti e non sapeva se rallegrarsi o meno; sapeva invece perché i due fossero finiti in mare e non sulla spiaggia o sulla sua nave, Peter Pan.  
Il signore di Neverland aveva permesso loro di ritornare ma a modo suo, tipico di quel monello infernale pensò Aurora prima di sbracciarsi nella loro direzione: avevano così tanto di cui parlare.


	12. Eleventh Chapter

<< Come diavolo è potuto accadere? >> urlò Regina quando riaffiorò, l’abito nero completamente bagnato e i capelli ormai completamente umidi.  
Emma riemerse pochi istanti dopo di lei seguita da Jefferson che stringeva incredulo il suo cappello mentre Neal ed Henry si guardavano sorpresi, Henry era più fradicio di un pulcino e stava cercando di rimanere a galla.  
<< Il mio cappello … il mio cappello doveva funzionare, perché non ha funzionato? >> urlò Jefferson mentre cercavano di rimanere a galla, cappello o non cappello avevano comunque utilizzato un fagiolo magico che avrebbe dovuto portarli su Neverland, non in mezzo al mare che circondava l’isola si disse Emma, era come se l’isola per qualche strano motivo li respingesse ma un’isola anche se piena di magia non doveva avere volontà propria  
<< Perché l’isola non ci vuole >> azzardò Henry e in cuor suo Emma si disse che era vero, era assurdo anche solo pensarlo ma era cresciuta in un mondo dove la magia era presente in ogni singolo dettaglio della vita, lei stessa stava imparando a padroneggiare la sua, aveva saputo di mondi dove la magia non esisteva ma quello era quasi più assurdo del pensare che non esistessero isole dotate di una propria volontà.  
<< Non è l’isola, è Peter Pan >> tentò Emma, quella soluzione era più accettabile, che quel ragazzino eterno non li volesse sulla sua isola le appariva chiaro ma nessuno era in grado di disporre di una magia simile, nemmeno Rumpelstilskin sarebbe riuscito nell’impresa e l’Oscuro era stato il mentore di Regina e di sua madre Cora, non certo il primo apprendista incapace.

<< Questo è impossibile, nessuno ha una magia tale! >> urlò Regina prima che scorgessero una nave e quello che sembrava il riflesso di un cannocchiale. << Abbiamo due scelte di fronte a noi: o aspettiamo che ci salvino, e potrebbero non farlo, o andiamo noi da loro >> aggiunse Regina prima di far scomparire Henry e Jefferson in una nuvola di fumo rossastra e dopo pensando a sé stessa. << << Potrebbe essere la nave di Aurora >> disse Baelfire al vuoto prima che Emma imitasse il gesto della mora sperando di non sbagliare nulla, non aveva mai provato quella magia su qualcun altro eccetto sé stessa ma doveva pur esserci una prima volta.  
Regina si guardò intorno, quella era sicuramente una nave e quella era Neverland dunque erano vicini, troppo vicini per non essere una coincidenza si disse, quel maledetto ragazzino li aveva beffati facendoli atterrare vicino alla sua dimora ma non troppo, quando lo avrebbe preso avrebbe rimpianto di essersi anche solo avvicinato ad Henry pensò mentre nello stesso momento Henry batteva i denti per il freddo e Jefferson cercava di asciugare il suo cappello. << Ci siamo tutti? >> chiese Emma che li aveva raggiunti assieme a Baelfire prima di allontanarsi da Baelfire, Regina strinse le labbra: la bionda era con il padre di suo figlio, stava per riprendersi il suo promesso sposo e trovava persino il tempo per flirtare con Jefferson. Lei invece dalla morte di Daniel non aveva avuto nessuno ma nemmeno lo cercava, Daniel era stato il suo vero amore ed era insostituibile.  
<< No, dove sono Philip e Mulan? >> domandò una voce alle loro spalle, voltandosi Emma distinse chiaramente Aurora, vestita come un pirata, e Killian accanto a lei che però evitò il suo sguardo, dunque quella era la nave di Aurora.  
<< Sono rimasti da me, per qualche motivo sono preziosi per Pan ed è meglio che stiano lontani da lui >> spiegò Regina prima che la ragazza si portasse le mani alla bocca e si lasciasse sfuggire un sospiro di terrore, il suo corpo tremò e se non si fosse appoggiata al timone sarebbe sicuramente caduta, per un istante a Regina parve di vedere Killian lanciare uno sguardo in direzione della ragazzina – pirata ma fu qualcosa che durò appena un istante.

<< Cosa avete fatto? Maleficent li troverà, per questo erano qui a Neverland, per questo io ero a Neverland, perché Peter Pan nonostante tutto ci proteggeva da lei! >> urlò Aurora prima di precipitarsi verso Jefferson seguita lentamente da Killian.  
Emma si avvicinò al suo fidanzato e gli sfiorò il braccio ottenendo finalmente una reazione da lui, c’era qualcosa nello sguardo di lui che la colpì: Killian la stava guardando con rammarico, tenerezza e dolore, come se avesse fatto qualcosa di sbagliato.  
<< Ti proteggeremo noi da Maleficent, ora dammi la mano e torniamo tutti a casa >> ordinò Regina imperiosa mentre Jefferson fece girare il suo cappello, le parve di vedere Killian sussurrare qualcosa ad Emma e subito la bionda sgranò gli occhi piena di terrore, << Cosa hai fatto? Cosa hai fatto Killian? >> lo implorò mentre tutti si voltavano nella sua direzione, tutti tranne Aurora.  
<< Lo hai fatto, vero … quando ti ha sfiorato, vero? >> chiese Baelfire, in quei due giorni erano successe troppe cose pensò Regina, e lei odiava le sorprese.

 

***

 

Aurora aveva sentito quel rumore e preoccupata era uscita dalla cabina subito imitata da Killian.  
Tutto sembrava all’apparenza tranquillo ma se aveva imparato qualcosa durante il tempo trascorso agli ordini di Peter Pan era non fidarsi mai delle prime impressioni. Non vedeva niente ma le sembrava che in un certo punto l’acqua si agitasse in maniera anormale, come se ci fosse qualcuno, con l’aiuto di una torcia distinse almeno tre figure che prima non c’erano, forse erano tornati con l’aiuto del cappello del Viaggiatore di mondi o con un fagiolo magico.  
<< Puoi prenderlo e dirmi se lì c’è qualcuno >> chiese a Killian indicandogli il cannocchiale e l’uomo la imitò, le appariva rassegnato al suo destino, sapeva che più di uno dei Lost Boys aveva provato a lasciare l’isola dopo aver bevuto l’acqua di Neverland ma erano tutti morti non appena avevano oltrepassato i confini di quell’isola infernale.  
<< Vedo qualcuno, non hai qualcosa di meglio? >> le domandò Killian, le sembrava trascorsa una vita da quando si erano incontrati per la prima e lei lo aveva sedotto, o lui aveva sedotto lei. << Solo quello, potrebbero essere … >> non riuscì a terminare la frase perché vide un fumo rossastro dove prima si trovavano gli estranei, chiunque fosse o sarebbe andato a Neverland e non sarebbe stato un suo problema o a breve lo avrebbe incontrato faccia a faccia.

<< Ci siamo tutti? >> sentì chiedere ed Aurora riconobbe la principessa Emma, con lei c’era Regina che teneva stretto a sé Henry e il Viaggiatore di mondi, le parve di vedere anche Balefire ma Philip e Mulan non riusciva a vederli, no … non poteva essere, tutto ma quello no pensò Aurora. Killian nel vedere Emma abbassò lo sguardo, Emma era sempre stata brava a capire le persone da un’occhiata e avrebbe capito tutto. Quello che provava per Aurora che per qualche motivo sembrava coesistere con i sentimenti che provava per Emma ma soprattutto quello che aveva fatto. Lo aveva fatto egoisticamente, ne era cosciente, ma meglio essere intrappolato su Neverland per tutta la vita che morire non appena avrebbe messo piede nella Enchanted Forest. Lo aveva fatto per Emma, perché così almeno avrebbero potuto avere una qualche possibilità di sopravvivere come coppia anche se vedersi sarebbe stato difficile ma almeno ci sarebbe stato per lei.  
<< No, dove sono Philip e Mulan? >> chiese Aurora, dei due non si vedeva nemmeno l’ombra e lei cominciava seriamente a preoccuparsi, doveva togliersi il principe Killian dalla testa e concentrarsi su Philip e Mulan, loro si che meritavano tutta la sua attenzione in quel momento.  
<< Sono rimasti da me, per qualche motivo sono preziosi per Pan ed è meglio che stiano lontani da lui >> le rispose Regina rendendo reali le sue paure più profonde, senza Peter Pan Mulan e Philip sarebbero stati alla mercé di Maleficent, proprio quello che lei aveva cercato di evitare per tutto quel tempo, sapeva che la strega voleva lei ma se avesse potuto avere l’opportunità di colpire quelli che amava non si sarebbe tirata indietro e lei non poteva permetterlo, non dopo quello che i due avevano fatto per lei.  
 << Cosa avete fatto? Maleficent li troverà, per questo erano qui a Neverland, per questo io ero a Neverland, perché Peter Pan nonostante tutto ci proteggeva da lei! >> urlò, avrebbe voluto colpire Regina, obbligarla a tornare nella Enchated Forest e a riportarle Philip e Mulan, chiedere ad Emma perché non l’avesse fermata e voleva sapere da Baelfire cosa avesse lui a che fare con Peter Pan, voleva fare tante cose in quel momento.  
Killian Jones l’aveva seguita incrociando il minor numero di volte lo sguardo di Emma, lei avrebbe sicuramente capito cosa aveva fatto e voleva attendere di essere solo con lei per spiegarle il suo gesto e le motivazioni che lo avevano portato a farlo sperando che lei capisse e accettasse le sue argomentazioni.

<< Ti proteggeremo noi da Maleficent, ora dammi la mano e torniamo tutti a casa >> ordinò Regina ed Aurora osservò il Viaggiatore di mondi far ruotare il suo cappello, non avrebbe funzionato, non per lei almeno dato che Peter Pan non le avrebbe permesso di tornare a casa, era certa che Felix e gli altri la stessero già aspettando sulla spiaggia e più il tempo passava e più il corpo di Peter Pan si abituava al cuore di Henry.  
Killian si disse che quello era il momento e con la mano buona strinse la spalla di Emma che si voltò nella sua direzione curiosa, doveva dirglielo, ora o sarebbe stato troppo tardi. << Non … non posso venire con te Swan >> le sussurrò e vide gli occhi di lei sgranarsi per la sorpresa e subito dopo per la consapevolezza.  
<< Cosa hai fatto? Cosa hai fatto Killian? >> lo implorò facendo voltare tutti tranne Aurora che rimase in silenzio, prima o poi l’avrebbero scoperto pensò.

 


	13. Twelvth Chapter

Quello era impossibile si disse Emma cercando il volto di Killian, non poteva averle fatto quello.  
Non comprendeva perché, chi fosse coinvolto oltre ad Aurora e cosa volesse esattamente dirle con quelle parole, era impossibile che Peter pan avesse un potere così grande, non voleva crederci.  
<< Non essere arrabbiata con lui, non c’erano altre possibilità >> tentò di spiegare Aurora, una volta aveva udito Peter Pan e Felix avere una discussione proprio sulla sogno ombra e sull’acqua di Neverland, ricordava bene come quel demonio avesse dichiarato che non c’erano rimedi per una ferita procurata dalla sogno ombra se non l’acqua e dunque il dover rimanere sull’isola per sempre, questo prima di cercare le labbra del più alto in un bacio carico di lussuria e poi altre cose che lei per decenza aveva preferito non vedere. O Killian beveva l’acqua ed era condannato a rimanere sull’isola o sarebbe morto, almeno lì sull’isola sarebbe rimasto in vita.  
<< C’è sempre un’altra possibilità, la magia ha sempre delle possibilità, ogni incantesimo si può rompere e ogni pozione ha un rimedio! >> urlò Emma fuori di sé, quella ragazzina si stava sbagliando pensò e lei avrebbe trovato una soluzione e Killian sarebbe stato al suo fianco com’era giusto che fosse.  
<< Era quella la soluzione, l’unica soluzione, credimi Emma, o così o altrimenti sarei morto, sarà difficile ma … almeno sono vivo >> cercò di farla ragionare Killian, Aurora si strinse nelle spalle, Philip e Mulan erano al sicuro e … odiava ammetterlo ma quando Killian aveva accettato di ebre si era sentita euforica, per un breve istante aveva pensato che lui lo facesse per lei. Si erano baciati, avevano fatto molto di più ma adesso … adesso era condannato a rimanere lì con lei e quello le faceva paura e la inebriava allo stesso tempo.

<< Com’è possibile che tu non possa andartene, è … è una follia, Regina potrebbe aiutarci, chiederemo aiuto a Rumpelstilskin, a chiunque possegga anche un briciolo di magia, io non intendo andarmene da questo posto senza prima aver provato tutto quello che è in mio potere! >> urlò Emma poco prima che un fuoco si accendesse sull’isola.  
<< Congratulazioni Swan, veramente congratulazioni, ora se vuoi urlare ancora di più fa pure, sono sicura che dall’altra parte dell’isola non ti hanno ancora sentita >> si intromise Regina, il fuoco voleva solo dire che i Lost Boys stavano calando le loro barche in acqua, tempo un’ora e li avrebbero raggiunti. << Dovete andare, dovete lasciare Neverland almeno voi, io … io servo Peter Pan e lui, lui è condannato a rimanere qui, se davvero lo ami allora lascialo qui >> li pregò Aurora, Peter Pan sarebbe stato furioso nello scoprire che il True Believer aveva un cuore nuovo ma finché lui riusciva a vivere e a conservare il suo potere si sarebbe adattato, in quanto a lei … avrebbe affrontato le conseguenze ma almeno Philip e Mulan sarebbero stati in salvo.  
<< Io … voglio che sia lui a dirmelo >> chiese Emma, Regina si era già stancata di tutto quello, prima tornavano a casa e meglio era per tutti, specialmente per Henry.  
<< Emma … tu non c’entri niente con tutto questo, va >> cercò di farla ragionare, sapeva bene che Emma era furiosa con lui e con Aurora ma … se solo Liam fosse stato vivo, lui avrebbe saputo cosa occorreva fare in una situazione come quella.  
<< Come vuoi, me ne vado, ma sappi che troverò una soluzione >> dichiarò Emma prima di avvicinarsi ad Aurora a passo deciso, Aurora sapeva che prima o poi sarebbe accaduto ma il suono dello schiaffo risuonò per tutta l’isola, i Lost Boys sarebbero arrivati a momenti. << Sai perché l’ho fatto >> si giustificò la bionda mentre lei si toccava con la punta delle dita la guancia che lentamente stava diventando scarlatta, Emma aveva ragione, fin troppa ragione. << Sappi che … non … voglio … non voglio lasciarti qui >> sussurrò Emma prima di sfiorare le labbra di Killian in un ultimo bacio; << Abbi cura di lui >> aggiunse prima di voltarsi, dare la mano a Jefferson e saltare con gli altri.

<< Cosa facciamo ora? >> le chiese Killian quando il portale si chiuse, le barche erano sempre più vicine.  
<< Vieni con me, ho un’idea e spero che funzioni >> rispose Aurora prima di allungare la mano.

 

***

 

Non appena furono nella sua cabina il primo gesto di Aurora fu quello di cominciare a slacciarsi il corpetto con una mano mentre con l’altra si metteva in disordine i capelli.  
<< Togliti la giubba >> ordinò mentre lui la guardava sorpreso e i movimenti aumentavano, stavano salendo a bordo proprio in quel momento.  
<< Ti sembra il momento principessa Aurora? >> le domandò Killian, dovevano pensare ad un piano, non a … quello, avrebbero avuto l’eternità per quello ma non adesso, non con gli emissari di quel demonio di Peter Pan. << È il momento principe Killian, deve esserlo >> cercò dispiegargli Aurora prima di avvicinarsi e cominciare a togliergli di persona la giubba.

<< Aurora, Aurora dove … momento sbagliato per caso? >> sentirono e si voltarono entrambi: Felix era lì, li guardava sarcastico e non era solo, la maggior parte dei Lost Boys era sulla sua nave e alcuni li stavano osservando. << È sempre il momento sbagliato quando si tratta di te e del tuo padrone Felix >> rispose Aurora, era così vicina a lui che Killian poteva vederle distintamente il petto che si alzava e si abbassava ritmicamente e la paura che lentamente stava cominciando a pervaderla, il corpo della donna stava infatti cominciando a tremare.  
<< Come sei sgarbata Aurora, abbiamo udito dei suoi sospetti, Peter Pan ha permesso agli intrusi di andarsene, e … lui cosa ci fa qui? >> chiese scrutandoli, la seconda parte del messaggio era evidente da come li scrutava. << Un incidente di percorso, moccioso. Ora torna dal tuo padrone e comunicagli che il principe Killian Jones attende ordini >> rispose Killian, aveva perso Emma e la vita che aveva sempre conosciuto ma per lo meno Aurora poteva aiutarlo, prima o poi Emma avrebbe scoperto che non c’era una cura e decidesse di andare avanti.  
<< Come volete, uno al posto di due, Peter Pan non ne sarà felice, godetevi il tempo che vi resta >> fu la replica di Felix prima di fare un segno ed uscire subito imitato dai Lost Boys lasciandoli soli.

<< E ora? >> le chiese portando la mano buona dietro la schiena di lei.  
<< Non ci faranno niente, ma … non ne sarà felice >> gli rispose Aurora prima di poggiare la testa sulla sua spalle, in quel momento non sembrava un pirata o una principessa ma solamente una bambina spaventata e sola.  
<< Ci faremo venire in mente qualcosa >> replicò Killian prima di prenderle il volto tra le mani e dopo un istante in cui si fissarono unirono le loro labbra, era un bacio così diverso da tutti quelli che avevano avuto in precedenza: era la promessa di chi si sceglie e sa che ha bisogno dell’altro non solo per l’amore ma anche per un sostegno e una collaborazione.


End file.
